Call of Duty 3: Path of a Warrior
by gothraven89
Summary: AU. Third in the Call of Duty Saga. Our favorite math geek CIA Operative is now fighting a battle with his greatest enemy... Himself. The path is long and painful, with more revelations and choices he will have to make.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Call of Duty 3

Chapter 1: Origins Remembered With A Dash of Pain Mixed In

It was a blistering hot day in Miami Florida. The city was buzzing with the richly diverse locals and tourists alike.

In a tattoo parlor out near the beachfront, a young man with his chaotically curly hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. His face was graced by a neatly trimmed mustache and connecting beard lay on his frony on one of the tables as one of the best Tattoo artists in the shop set to work on the tribal design, Japanese calligraphy, and five lines of a Buddhist prayer that had been stenciled onto his pale, flawless shoulders and back.

The Tribal design spanned the entire width of his shoulders with space in the centerwhile the Japanese calligraphy fell perfectly beneath a pre-existing tattoo of a Japanese character on the back of his neck. The Characters passed through the space between the Tribal Wings as they looked like, coming to a stop just above the small of his back. The Buddhist prayer lines were gonna be symetrical to the five lines that were already tattoo on the left side of his lower back. It was a design that would take more than one session to complete.

" You ready for this? I mean, it is gonna hurt." Asked the Tattoo artist, Kyle, with a smirk.

Kyle felt the smugness leave him instantly when a pair of bottomless, almost black, brown eyes looked him square in the eye, a flash of something dangerous passing through them as they seemed to look straight into Kyle's soul before the young man returned his gaze to the wall.

" Pain is pain my friend, and this isn't my first time, so... just do your job, please." Said the young man flatly.

And so, with a small swallow, Kyle readied his needle, the steady drone of the needle buzzing filled the air between Kyle and his living canvas.

The young man didn't so much as blink when the needle made contact with his skin and was then dragged across, carefully following the outline of the design.

As Kyle set to work, the young man let his mind drift away the present, slowly drifting away to a fatefull meeting twelve years ago...

On a rainy day... In the wake of a senseless loss...

_Joseph was dead. _

_These words hung in the air of a young man's mind, still not believed, still not accepted for what it was, the truth. The rain was punding everything in it's path mercilessly, drenching everything . _

_Even the heavens were weeping. _

_19 year old college senior, Charlie Eppes was just barely keeping himself together as he sat in the dreary darkness of the Princeton Library alone, still in a numb haze after what he'd been the witness of a mere day before. _

_It all happened so fast, one second, he'd been saying hello to his good friend Joseph Gallager, the next there was a deafening bang at the sound of somthing wet and lumpy splattering on the wall. When people had come running to see what was happening, they'd found him craddling Joseph's lifeless body, not caring that he himself was being stained with the deep crimson blood from the gapping hole in Joseph's head. _

_The following hours had been a chaotic hell, not evern Margaret Eppes could bring comfort to her son. _

_Now, here he was, stitting alone in the massive library, with only the sounds of the rain droning outside and his own, hollow breathing to keep him company. _

_" You seem to be having a very bad day, Mr. Eppes." Came a new voice. Charlie whirled around to see an older man standing a few feet away from where he sat. _

_" Well, I'd think that was obvious." Said Charlie with a slight tremmer in his voice. _

_" Who are you?'" He added, curious as to who this man was and what he wanted. _

_He watched warily as the man came closer, coming to claim the seat next to his. _

_" My name is Jason Ballard, I'm the Director of the CIA." Answered Ballard. Ballard was in his late fourties to early fifties, his hair had whisps of grey mixed in with the natural chocolate brown. Strength, confidence, and the wisdom of many years were etched into the very lines of his face as he gazed at the young curly haired genius sitting beside him. _

_" The CIA, what does the CIA have to do with Joseph, I mean he..." Charlie trailed of, still not able to say it. _

_" He killed himself by blowing his brains out, I heard. You however, had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing it first hand. Mr. Eppes, I'm not here because of Joseph Gallager, I'm here for you." Said Ballard. _

_" What!... Why?" Asked and utterly bewildered Charlie. _

_" As you well know, you have been pegged as one of the future Einstein's of our age. Everyone is interested in you. I myself see potential in you." Said Ballard, his voice deep and calming. _

_" Potential for what? Why are you here? What do you want?" Asked Charlie in rapid succession. _

_" Mr. Eppes, I am here to personally recruit you to the CIA, if you are interested in becoming a highly trained field Operative." Said Ballard, making it sound so normal. _

_Charlie simply stared at Ballard like he was from another planet for what seemed an eternity before he blew his top. _

_" SAY WHAT! ARE YOU F-ING KIDDING ME!" Screamed Charlie as he leapt to his feet. _

_" Mr. Eppes, please keep your voice down, we're in a library." Said Ballard, calm as ever. _

_Charlie stood frozen with his mouth hanging open at this statement. _

_" What do you want from me?" Asked Charlie, his voice shaking slightly. _

_" I'd like for you to join us at the CIA, I personally have seen that you have a brilliant mind, but what good is a brilliant mind when the rest of you is so frail, so weak. Can I ask, how many times have you found yourself backed into a corner with someone else always having to bail you out?" Asked Ballard, watching with secret satisfaction as Charlie's angry visage flickered for a moment. _

_" Mr. Eppes, you have caught our attention with your brilliance but, we at the CIA want the whole package. At the CIA, you'll be subject to the most elite training in the word with the top instructors, all in secret." Said Ballard as he stood and took a step towards the frail young genius before him. _

_" Will I have to kill anyone?" Asked Charlie, looking both scared and defiant at the same time. _

_" That unfortunately, comes with the territory of the job. But, isn't your brother training to become and FBI Agent? Hasn't he accepted the responsiblities of what that kind of job entails?" Asked Ballard. _

_Charlie felt his mind racing as he pondered these words. _

_" Mr. Eppes, I'm asking you to be the adult here because that is what you are, legally an adult. I can assume that most of your young life, your parents catered to your every need, sheltered you from the real world because they thought it was too harsh, too... dangerous for you." At this, Ballard paused as he saw the pained look in Charlie's eyes, knowing that each word he'd spoken was striking a cord within the young man's soul. _

_" Charlie, I'm giving you the oppertunity to be the grown up, for once in your life. Make this decision for youself. Here, take my card, call only, and I mean only if you are absolutely sure." Said Ballard as he handed Charlie a small, rectangular piece of paper with a name and a number. _

_Before Ballard turned to leave, he let his gaze fall on the clearly shaken young man before him one last time. _

_" I'm sorry about your friend Joseph." Said Ballard, meaning these words. _

_After a pause, Charlie looked up from the card in his hand and spoke. _

_" Thanks." He said but, he'd said it to air. Ballard had simply vanished, leaving him to contemplate over their conversation. _

_Now Charlie sat, gawking at the piece of paper in his hand. After countless minutes, Charlie paused in his gawking when he noticed the sunlight pouring in through the library windows. _

_It had stopped raining. _

" Hey, Hey dude, wake up, we're done for the day." Came a voice from somewhere off in the distance, snapping Charlie out of his stroll down memory lane.

Charlie looked up to gaze and who had spoken, it was Kyle the tattoo artist.

Charlie quickly realized he was no longer in the library at Princeton, he was in a tattoo shop in Miami Florida.

With a small groan, Charlie sat up and rubbed his eyes, slowly getting them back into focus. Kyle had already bandaged his back up and was now handing him the black button up shirt he'd been wearing when he'd first walked into the shop.

" Man, you are like the first and only person I know of who fell asleep while being tattooed." Said Kyle, still slightly nervous after the way Charlie had stared at him a good two hours ago.

Charlie bestowed upon him and tiny little smile as he carefully buttoned up his shirt.

" Yeah, I'm a one of those oddballs." Said Charlie with a friendly voice that made Kyle fell warm and at ease.

Charlie got off the tattoo table and stood. With a final smile to Kyle, Charlie headed for the door.

" I'll see you later so I can finish the Tat." Said Kyle, receiving a wave from Charlie before the young man disappeared out the door.

The hot, Miami sun greeted Charlie, who pulled out a pair of sunglasses as he headed to his ride.

There, parked infront of the tattoo shop was a powerful looking black and silver Honda Interceptor Motorcycle.

Oh yes, Charlie Eppes had gotten an upgrade in his means of transportation.

With a smirk, Charlie fished out the keys from the back pocket of his jeans. With the stares of several female passerbys, Charlie climbed onto the bike and put the key in the ignition.

The bike came to life with a low growl and Charlie revved the engine before he nudged the powerful vehicle into motion.

Within seconds, Charlie was tearing up the Miami asphalt.

With the salt lace air filling his nostrils as he drove past the beautiful beachfront, Charlie felt almost free of all the burdens and past events that still plagued his soul.

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 2: Back In L.A.

Coldy Granger let out what was probably his millionth sigh as he stared at his computer screen. It was just another day at the FBI offices with Colby and his fellow agents hard at work on a new case.

Finding nothing popping out on his computer screen, Colby let his gaze wander, immediately falling on his leader, Don Eppes, who sitting at his desk, staring off into space.

For a moment, Colby felt anger flare up from within him as he stared at the oldest Eppes brother. But, just as quickly as it had come, it was replaced by an empty sadness.

There was no good in getting angry at Don again for what he'd done to Charlie. What was done was done, now Charlie had been gone for only two weeks, but those two weeks may have well been two years for everyone who knew and loved the young math genius.

When Don had come into work two weeks earlier, he'd looked sad and miserable, like death warmed over. Megan had naturally asked what was wrong and Don had spilled the beans, all of them.

Colby first reaction was to grab a preferably large and heavy object and then bash Don's head in with it. Instead, he'd reigned in his anger and disgust at what Don had done and found himself just feeling like there was a big hole punched into his heart. Megan had all but burst into tears while David just stared at Don stunned.

Just like that, Charlie had once again vanished from their lives, this time though, it hadn't been because of some job for the NSA. He'd been driven away by his own family.

He didn't even wait to say good bye to any of them, not even Colby.

The relationship between Don and his team had changed as well. They were constantly butting heads with each other. The job was no longer as great as it had been when they had their " Whizkid" with them. Megan, David, and Colby were still mad at Don for hurting Charlie the way he had. Thing got even worse when a new consultant was hired to help out with cases, the poor man was all but chewed and then spit out by Don and his team.

Now, two weeks had passed by, Don had shared with them the letter Charlie had left behind. Megan, David, and Colby had felt like someone had torn out their hearts mashed them into dust. The anger they had felt for Don had now been replaced by an equal heartache for the oldest Eppes brother.

None of them could, or ever wanted to know how Don was feeling. To find out that what he'd believed for two whole years was a lie and that, he'd hurt his brother so badly for a reason that was false. Then when he wanted to apologize, there was no one to accept it. All that was left was an empty craftsmen style house and an equally empty office at CalSci University.

But, in the midst of all this sadness and hurt, everyone who knew Charlie caught a glimpse of just how much strength this seemingly innocent and somewhat frail looking soul possessed.

The strength to stand by his dying mother in secret, and bare the brunt of his father and brother's misguided anger, all without saying a single word in his own defense.

From where he sat, on let out a heavy sigh as his eyes inevitably falling on a framed picture he kept of his desk. It was of him, Alan, and... Charlie.

Don used everthing he had to fight off the familiar sting of tears as he gazed at the picture of his family, together.

He was responsible for tearing this family apart, responsible for driving his beloved brother away.

" It's all my fault." Thought Don, for the billionth time that day alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 3: What The Tattoos Mean

_" I'll never forgive you for that Charlie! NEVER!"_

A pair of deep, almost black eyes shot open. The echo of these angry words reverberating through Charlie's mind as his concentration was broken.

With a sigh Charlie got up from where he'd been sitting Japanese style in deep meditation, or at least, trying to reach deep meditation. It was a bright new morning over Miami, the warm rays of the sun slowly snaked their way in through the windows of the single floor beach house, Charlie's home in Miami.

Charlie took a moment to make sure the bandages on his back were still safe and secure, he'd been wearing only a pair of dark blue jeans while he meditated, his upper body naked wince he was in the privacy of his home away from home. Today, he'd be heading back to the Tattoo shop so Kyle could finish the design. The outlines were already done, now it was time for the fill-ins and finishing touches.

Charlie made his way over to the wardrobe and pulled out a loose fitting blue button up shirt, quickly donning it before he left his bedroom and walked down the hall to the livingroom where his house and bike keys were. Once he'd grabbed them from where he'd left them on the coffee table, he went through the door that led to the garage where his baby was waiting.

Not in the mood to have any kind of happy expression on his face, Charlie's visage remained a neutral mask as he mounted his bike and put the key in the ignition. The second the automatic garage door had risen high enough, Charlie shot out of the dark garage into the hot, Miami sun kissed street, roaring past the other beach houses, heading for the coast, where the shop was located.

All throughout the ride, Charlie mind kept drifting that night two weeks ago. But before he ended up plowing headfirst into someone's house, Charlie quickly banished the dark thoughts these memories created to the back of his mind, focusing completely on his driving and make sure he didn't end up causing a vehicular pile up.

Ten minutes later, Charlie pulled up infront of the tattoo shop, putting the Interseptor into dormancy with a turn of the key.

Charlie climbed off the bike and headed into the shop, where Kyle himself greeted him at the front desk.

" Hey." Said Kyle, that same uneasy feeling from when Charlie had stared at him the day before returning.

Deciding to talk pity on the tattoo artist.

Kyle to his astonishment, felt the uneasiness leave him when Charlie looked him square in the eye and bestowed upon him a dazzeling smile that lit up the youngest Eppes face.

This was a far cry from the stoic young man Kyle had been tattooing yesterday. Kyle felt himself smiling back as he held out a hand to Charlie, who accepted it warmly before the two of them headed over to one of the tattoo tables.

Much to the appreciative gazes of all female and males who swung that way who were in the shop, Charlie took off his shirt, revealing a very sleekly muscled upper body.

Someone in the shop wolf-whistled, acusing chuckles all around. Kyle watched as Charlie himself allowed a small chuckle before he lay face down on the table. Kyle gently pulled away the bandages and was pleased to see that Charlie's back was healing up nicely.

A few minutes later, Kyle was readying his machine. The familiar buzzing sound filled the air as the needle touched down on skin.

And just like yesterday, Charlie didn't so much as blink an eye to what was surely a painful feeling.

" Dang, that guy must be in the zone if he ain't bitchin' and moanin like some of the other folk that come 'round here." Said one of the other tattoo artists, Stan as he eyed the very pretty looking guy Kyle was tattooing, and yes, to Stan, Charlie was very pretty.

However, Stan had seen the powerful muscules of Charlie's upper body and was _not_ going to utter out-loud the fact that he thought the curly haired man looked pretty any time soon.

And so, Kyle set to work putting in the final details. The elaborate Tribal design was already outlined and filled in with black in some places. Now, Kyle set to work filling in the rest with a bright, almost blood red, which would look stunning against Charlie's pale skin. The filling in and shading process was the most painful part of getting a tattoo and here was this guy who'd threshold for pain seemed non-existant.

" I'm Kyle by the way." Said Kyle as he carfully worked on his lving canvas.

" I know. I'm Charlie." Said Charlie with a tiny little smile.

Kyle was momentarily stunned before he recovered.

" If I may be so bold as to state, you look a hell of a lot happier today than the last time you were here." Said Kyle, to his delight he urned a small chuckle from Charlie.

" Yeah, I'm not so down today." Answered Charlie.

" Where you from man?" Asked Kyle, his confidence in asking questions growing as he eyed how relaxed Charlie was.

" I was born and raised in Passadena California." Came the answer.

" You here on vacation?" Asked Kyle.

" You could say that." Answered Charlie, hoping Kyle hadn't seen the flash of sadness that had passed across his face as memories of why he was here in Miami were once again dredged up.

" What do you do for a living?" Asked Kyle, his curiosity growing with each question answered by the enigma whose back he was tattooing.

" I'm a college professor, I work and CalSci." Came the answer and the tattoo needle stopped dead.

" Hold up, you are a college professor, what are you 28?" Asked Kyle, not believing this guy was a college professor.

" Yes, I'm a tenured professor with four doctorates, so the full title's Dr. Charles Edward Eppes. one more thing, I'm 30." Said Charlie, watching in amusement as Kyle's eyes grew even wider in awe.

" Then you must be some kind of genius." Said Kyle as he resumed in his tattooing.

" I am a genius, in all things mathematic." Came the quiet answer, if it were possible, Kyle's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

" Wow." Said Kyle before he quickly shook himself out of his stupor and set back to work.

Charlie chuckle quietly before he felt the tattoo needle on his skin once again. And so, Artist and Canvas lapsed into a comfortable silence. While Kyle worked carefully, Charlie let his mind inevitable drift once again to the family he had left behind.

A little while later, Kyle was done filling in the tribal wings and was setting to work on outlining the Japanese characters, all solid black, in a red outline that was a little lighter in hue than that of what he'd used to fill in the tribal wings. Now the Japanese characters would match the pre-existing tattoo on the back of Charlie's neck.

" Hey Charlie, can I ask you what these characters mean?" Asked Kyle quietly. He watched as a sad smile spread across Charlie's face as he turned his head to face him.

" The Japanese character form a sentance that says " Ghost who will forever search for peace." And the five lines you did on my lower back are five lines of a Buddhist prayer for forgiveness." Said Charlie.

For reasons he couldn't think of, Kyle felt a sadness spread through his own heart before he went back to work on finishing the tattoos.

With a sigh, Charlie rested his he's over his crossed forearms. His mind wondered just how true these words were.

Was his soul ever going to find inner peace?

In his heart of hearts, Charlie didn't think he would.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 4: An Empty Place at the Table in L.A. and Remembering Under the Stars in Miami

The stars shone brightly in the night sky over L.A.

It was a beautiful night, but for one FBI Agent, it's beauty was ignored as Don Eppes pulled into the driveway of his childhood home and now his beloved brother Charlie's house.

It had been two weeks since he'd set foot in this house, and to be honest, he didn't want to ever come back now that his brother wasn't there to greet him. Don used his key and let himself in, the lovely smells eminating from the kitchen informed him of where his father most like was.

" Hey dad." Called Don as he made his way over to said kitchen.

" Oh hey Donnie, in here." Answered Alan.

The two Eppes men lapsed into silence as Don help his father with carrying the food into the dining room.

The two men sat down and were about to dig in to some of Alan's fine cooking when both of their gazes fell on the empty chair at the table.

Suddenly, Don didn't feel like eating anymore, instead with a shaky sigh, he excused himself from the table and wordlessly walked out of the room. With his head bowed, Don climbed up the stairs to the second floor, with one destination in mind.

Blinking back tears, Don made his was to the last door of the hall and with a thick swallow, he gripped the doorknob and opened the door of Charlie's room.

The room had been left untouched since that awful night when everything had fallen apart.

A few tears now escaping from his eyes, Don sat down heavily on the bed and just sat there. If he wished for it hard enough, he hoped that he could feel at least the residual pressense of his beloved Charlie. Instead, all Don felt was an all consuming emptiness.

" Where are you buddy?" Asked Don to air as he stared forlornly at the wall, no even noticing his father standing in the hallway by the door.

Meanwhile, clear across the country, a lone figure slowly walked along the now cool, Miami beach sand, Charlie let out a sigh as he bare feet were rythmically caressed by the soft waves of the calm sea.

He was walking along the strip of sandy beach infront of his beach-house and the sun had just set. Now, slowly the skies were taken over the countless stars of the universe.

As he walked with a warm sea breeze soothing against his now newly tattooed and bandaged back beneath a loose, black silk button-up shirt, Charlie's mind once again drifted off into the land of memories, this time not of what had driven him from home. Charlie's mind drifted to his days as the scrawny young CIA recruit who would one day become the leader of the most feared and deadly CIA Operative Unit in the world...

_Charlie could here the steady thump of a human heart somewhere in the distance. He didn't know who's it was for sure because he was flat on his back on a sparring mat, the wind completely knocked out of him. _

_" Remember recruit, never let your guard down and always mind your surroundings." Came a voice, Col. Jake Rembower, who was the man Ballard had chosen to train Charlie in hand to hand combat. _

_Charlie had instructors for all forms of combat and much to Ballard's satisfaction, the young nineteen year old genius and CIA recruit was learning very quickly. Ballard had been there from day one, watching as slowly, the timid, and somewhat scrawny young man, who'd always been a momma's boy quickly disappeared. Slowly replacing him was a strong, confident young soldier who was eager to learn what anyone offered to teach him. _

_In just three short months, Charlie had learn how to disassemble and reassemble several service weapons. He could decode some of the most intricate numerical codes the instructors threw and him and when it came to strategy, every puzzle was solved. _

_However, it was the physical department that needed work. He was still not up to his full par and was in dire need of some meat on his bones. _

_Ballard watched from behind a two way mirror as Rembower helped a somewhat dazed Charlie to his feet. Charlie imediately stood to attention and waited for further instruction. _

_" Why are you holding back recruit?" Asked Rembower in a neutral, military tone. _

_At this, Charlie's gaze flickered to the floor. _

_" Why are you holding back recruit?" Asked Rembower, more louder this time. _

_" This recruit does not know sir!" Yelled Charlie in miltary reply. _

_" That is an unsatifactor answer recruit, I repeat, why are you holding back?" Repeated Rembower. _

_" This recruit... This recruit is hesitant to use lethal force sir!" Answered Charlie, battling to keep his voice steady and his eyes front. _

_" Now, that is a satisfactory answer, Why are you hesitant to use lethal force recruit, when it will be necessary in this profession?" Continued Rembower. _

_" This recruit is still not accustomed to the idea of taking life sir!" Answered Charlie. _

_Now Rembower stood nearly nose to nose with Charlie when he spoke. _

_" Recruit, taking life is not an idea, it is a reality. One which I assure you, you will become accostumed to, it is a necessary evil we in the CIA must committ for the greater good. You will learn to understand that and leave you prissy little momma's boy attitude with your momma. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Screamed Rembower, his voice echoing off the walls of the empty gym the two of them had been sparring in. _

_Charlie obeyed immediately, dropping to his front and doing as he was ordered, pumping his arms up and down. This was just another of the many sets of push-ups he'd had to do over the course of three months alone._

_One thing Charlie had going for him was that he was though he was slowly loosing his timidness, he obeyed authority without question. _

_Half an hour later, after having his ass thoroughly whupped by Rembower, Charlie dragged himself of to his next class. _

_Sniper Instruction with CIA Sniper Lt. Kirk Nunez. _

_As he walked through the halls of the training compound, Rembower's last words to him for the day were still ringing in his ears. _

_" Listen Recruit, I said you should get accustomed to the reality of taking life. But don't ever get too comfortable with it. The day you do, you will be no better than the evil doer who's life you end" _

Charlie was jarred from his stroll down memory lane when a particularly larger wave of cold, salty ocean water collided with his legs, thoroughly soaking his jeans legs.

With a sigh, Charlie turned and headed back to the beachhouse. It had been a very painful day, both physically and emotionally and now Charlie was totally drained.

Charlie walked back over the wet sand of the beach, the grany wet feel was soothing against his feet.

As he walked, the tracks he left behind were swallowed out by the rythymic succession of waves.

In the back of his weary mind, Charlie couldn't help but wonder if maybe he himself was slowly being swallowed up by the two halves of his torn soul.

He wasn't going to fade away like dust, not if he could help it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 5: A Day at the Beach In Miami With a Familiar Face

It had been a week since Charlie had gotten his tattoos finished. His back was completely healed and the ink looked stunning.

The tribal wings were gargoyle-like, the red and black standing out against the pale white flesh, and beautiful in a masculine way. The Japanese characters and Buddhist prayer added contrast and symetry.

Today, Charlie decided to go out and enjoy the sun, seeing as to how he was in the hottest city in the U.S. It was time he stopped brooding and thinking about all the pain and sadness in his life and just spent the day out in the sun.

He was on vacation after all. Vacations are meant to be spent relaxing and having loads of fun.

Charlie was now on his way to one of the public beaches, roaring down the Miami street on his motorcycle, a loose hanging backpack with towels and a second set of clothes, just in case, adorning his lower back. Charlie's attire consisted of tight black tank-top that showed off sleekly muscled arms and an obscure view of the new tattoos, a pair of baggy tan cargo pants, and plain black flip-flops. His curly hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that blew in the wind as he weaved his way through the traffice at a speed that was just barely under the limit.

If Don or anyone else who knew him were to have seen him now, they's have barely recognized him with hair pulled back, a neatly trimmed mustache and connecting beard, and sunglasses, all the while riding atop a very powerful Motorcycle.

When Charlie got to the beach, he found a parking spot in a secluded area of the lot, the trees and a large boulder offering a place to hide his bike from anyone with bad intentions. But even if someone were to find his bike, they would think twice before trying to steal it. It anyone tried to hotwire it, the special security feature would activate. Anyone who gripped the handle bars would get a taste of ten-thousand volts of electricity. A little something extra he'd gotten when he'd first bought the bike, thanks to a friend in the CIA Tech division.

Charlie dismounted and set the alarm before covering his bike with a plain black tarp. With a final once over of his bike, Charlie turned and headed to where the citizens of Miami, both young and old were at play on white sands and crystaline blue waters.

As he walked across the sands, he caught several beautiful young ladies gawking at him and mummering to their friends, they all thought he couldn't see them from behind his shades. With a smile, Charlie found a spot on the sand that wasn't very far from the water.

Charlie pulled off his backpack and rummaged through it, pulling out an extra large red beach towel. Charlie let a tiny smirk spread across his lips when his peripheral vision caught sight of the girls who'd been oogling him were trying to remain unnoticed by him a few feet away. He also noticed one face in particular among the five women.

Deciding to indulge these admirers, Charlie kept his back to them as he gripped the hemm of his black tank-top. Without any shyness, Charlie pulled the garment over his head and tossed it onto the beach towel, he then stretched his body luxuriously.

From where they all stood, the five bikini clad young ladies who were Charlie's audience were all but drooling as they took the sight of the now shirtless young man.

" Oh my God, is he real?" Sighed a hispanic girl in a pink polkadot bikini.

" I love a guy with tattoos." Sighed another girl in a white bikini.

Another on of the girls was about to put in her opinion when all of them stood stark still and watched as Charlie's hands traveled to the button on his cargo pants. Five pairs of appreciative eyes watched as Charlie undid his pants, pulling them down to reveal a pair of black and red swimming trunks. The waist band was low but securely around Charlie's hips while the legs reached to just above his knees.

" Oh he is so coming home with me." Said one of the remaining girls in a blue bikini.

Of the five girls, one of them, clad in a stunning red and gold one-piece with a plunging neckline and matching wrap let a smile grace her refines African-American feature.

" Keep dreaming Lucy." Said this lovely creature as she left her four friends in confusion as she walked away from them, heading over to where Charlie was standing, taking in the crystaline waters he was about to take a dip in. But, even with all of the stuff going on around him, he knew that there was someone behind him.

" What are you doing here Gordon?" Said Charlie without turning around, but the tiny little gasp of shock told him he'd been dead on in his identification.

" How did you know it was me Ghost?" Asked Mikaila as she came to stand beside the curly haired man. Charlie turned his head to take in the sight of his gorgeous fellow operative and now beach-goer.

" I saw you and your friends standing over there by those rocks and decided I'd let you guys enjoy the show." Answered Charlie.

" You look good enough to eat by the way." He added with a smirk as Mikaila Gordon's soft caramel colored face flushed with color, turning a soft rosey pink. While Mikaila battled her blush, Charlie turned and bestowed upon Mikaila's four girl friends a small wave and a mega-watt smile that made four hearts flutter symultaneously.

Charlie chuckled before he turned his full attention back to the lovely woman beside him.

" You still haven't answered my question, what are you doin here in Miami?" Asked Charlie again.

" Apparently, we both seemed to have the same taste when it come to a vacation spot." Smiled Mikaila, her eyes roaming over the perfection that was Charlie's upper body.

" Looks like we do." Said Charlie with a small sigh of his own. Then a mischevious glint spread through Charlie's eyes before he pounced on an unsuspecting Mikaila Gordon.

Mikaila let out a very high-pitched squeak as she felt herself being lifted into a pair of very strong and very warm arms. Instinctively, Mikaila's arms wrapped themselves around Charlie's neck and shoulders.

With astonished eyes, Mikaila stared down into Charlie's mirth-filled eyes, the bottomless pools getting her hook, line, and sinker.

" How's about you and me get wet? On, and it's Charlie while where here, if you don't mind." Grinned Charlie.

A seductive little smile spread across Mikaila's face as she relaxed in this man's arm.

" Lets." Said Mikaila. As Charlie made his way down to the awaiting water with Mikaila in his arms, he felt himself laugh out loud as the gorgeous woman sent a smug little wave behind them at her four very disappointed and very livid friends.

They'd have to wait for introductions as Charlie, being the gentleman he was, promptly dropped Mikaila, who landed with a huge splash into the warm blue waters.

With a shriek, Mikaila surfaced and then pounced on Charlie, who gave no resistance as he too fell into the water with a splash, his arms wrapping themselves around Mikaila's waist.

A little while later, Mikaila's four friends joined them, the six of them getting into a massive splashing contest.

Oh yeah, this definitely fun in the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 6: A Decision Concerning Home is Made

After several fun filled hours of treading water and slashing around with Mikaila and her friends, it was time for Charlie to head back home, he had some important things to take care of.

Before he left however, he indulged Mikaila and her friends any other female who happened to gaze his way with another showing off of his physique while he rinsed off all the oceanic residue he could under one of the public showerheads out in open. After he finished toweling himself off, he politely asked one of Mikaila's friend, the one in the pink polkadot bikini to go grab his backpack and the beach towel he'd laid on the sand.

After flashing her a dazzeling smile, Charlie disappeared into the men's bathroom so he could change back into regular clothes.

A few minutes later he was back, now dressed in the black tank-top and tan cargo pants from when he'd first arrived, much to the appreciation of Mikaila and her friends.

_" Well, you always did look good in black."_ Thought Mikaila with a smile.

" Well ladies, it's time I head home." Said Charlie with a mock sadness.

Mikaila's four friends all groaned in disappointment.

" So, how long you plan on staying in Miami?" Asked Mikaila, ignoring her friends.

" I've already been here for almost a month now, so I think it's time I went back home." Answered Charlie before he turned and left towards the parking lot, hoping no body had been foolish enough to try and swipe his ride and get fried in the process. Behind him, four very disappointed young ladies watched him longingly as he went.

Much to his satisfaction, his bike just as flawless as when he'd parked it. Pulling off the tarp, Charlie mounted the powerful two-wheeled vehicle and with a turn of the key, the bike roared to life.

Mikaila's four friends all felt themselves grow warm and fuzzy all over when their eyes fell on the sight of the gorgeous curly haired man they'd just met atop an equally gorgeous motorcycle. Mikaila just had a knowing smile on her face as she and her instantly enamored friends watched as Charlie waved one final time at them before the bike shot forward and he zoomed away from the beach.

The ride home was calm and relaxing for Charlie, even at the speed he was driving at. His hair was getting a free blow-dry and would probably look like an afro by the time he got to the beach-house.

Today had probably been the best day out of his entire stay in Miami for a few hours, he'd forgotten his pain and had fun with five gorgeous women, Don would be so jealous.

Don...

His Big Brother Don.

Charlie felt a sad smile cross his face as his mind turned to his older brother.

True, Don had cut him deep with his angry words but, that was just it, they were words spoken in misguided anger. The love Charlie had for his older brother was still there, and would always be there. He'd come to Miami to clear his head and conquer a few demons in the process. Now, his head was clear enough and he'd come to terms with a few asspects of his life.

He was Charles Edward Eppes, the math genius and FBI Consultant.

He was Ghost, CIA Operative and leader of the Big Three Unit, the best in the world.

Two completely different souls, sharing the same being.

He could live with that.

Charlie pulled into the garage of his beach-house and turned off the bike. With a smirk, Charlie dismounted and pulled the tarp over his ride. He'd be taking this little black and silver gem back home with him, an upgrade from the manual relic he usually rode to work.

Now Charlie headed straight to the bathroom to take a proper shower and rid himself of any oceanic gunk that still remained on his person.

Once he'd finished dressing himself in a baggy pair of black sweat pants and a white wife-beater, Charlie sighed as he plopped down onto one of the black leather couches in the living-room.

He sat there, staring off into space for the better part of an eternity before he sprung into action and grabbed the cordless phone that was laying on the glass coffee table.

He dialed a number and then waited for someone to answer and when they did, a decision concerning home was made.

" Hi, my name is Charles E. Eppes, I'd like to book a flight to Los Angeles, oh and, I'd like to send a vehicle ahead so that it'll be waiting for me when I get there."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 7: Don Almost Gets Run Over By Some Guy on A Motorcycle

It was a bright, sunny morning in California and at the LAX International Airport, a big Red Eye jet had successfully landed after flying well across the country from Miami Florida.

As the jet lethargically made its way to the docking station, a passeger gazed out the window beside his seat and let out a sigh.

_" Home sweet home."_ Thought Charlie.

Once the plane had docked, all the passengers on board were free to disembark.

Charlie walked among the sea of arrivals, he was dressed in a baggy pair of black cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a bright silver chinese dragon emblazoned across the chest. Over this was a black and silver riding jacket that reached just past his waist. His curly hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, a neatly trimmed beard and mustache gracing his upper lip and chin.

Charlie walked over to baggage claim, where he quickly found his one piece of luggage, a duffle bag. He shouldered the bag and then headed over to the arrivals gate, passport out and ready.

Then he was free, and walking through the arrivals gate, trying to ignore the other passengers who were reuniting with loved ones.

His reunion with his friends and family would have to wait.

Charlie pulled out a pair of sunglasses as he walked out the doors of the airport and was bomdarded by the L.A. sun. With a smile, he headed over to long-term parking where his baby was waiting.

Ten minutes later, a black and silver Honda Interceptor ABS was roaring down the L.A. street with Charlie's face hidden behind the matching helmet.

Charlie was headed into the city, he had a certain older brother to see.

Meanwhile, at the L.A. FBI Offices.

Don and his team sat in the conference room, going over all the evidence of the current case they were working on.

They were getting nowhere. And all their leads had been dead ends.

Don sighed from where he sat and then turned to his equally dejected team. Then he looked at his watch and was relieved at what time it was.

" Anyone up for lunch?" Asked Don. Three heads turned to stare at him.

" Oh yeah." Said Colby with a grin.

" Count me in." Said David with a hand raised.

" Definitly." Said Megan with a nod of her head.

Don allowed a small smile as he got up from his chair and followed his team out of the war-room. They all went to their desks to get their jackets before piling into the elevator.

They head over to the small diner across the street, save time and have some great food.

When the elevator doors opened, the four agents piled out with Don being the first.

Once they were all outside, they walked across the courtyard to the zebra-crossing.

They all waited for the WALK sign and when it finally did, Don was the first to take a step forward, he'd taken three steps before there was a loud grumble of and engine followed by the screeching of tires.

" HEY!" Yelled Don as he took a step back as a a black and silver barely managed to skid to a halt just short of running him over.

Colby, Megan, and David all ran up to Don.

Don was livid as he glared at the rider, whose face was obscured by a helmet.

" Hey, what the hell's your problem huh! You could have run me over!" Yelled Don as he broke free from David's restraining grasp and stomped up to the motocycle and rider.

Colby, David, and Megan all joined Don, glaring at the rider.

The sounds of several cars honking their horns informed them all that the light had changed.

The driver of the motocycle held up a hand in an apologetic gesture and uttered an muffled

" Sorry bro."

Then he shot off, leaving behind four very annoyed FBI Agents.

" I am sorry Donnie." Thought Charlie as he drove away on his bike, after he'd nearly run his brother over.

Hopefully, they'd all laugh about it later when they'd actually sit down and talk about things, instead of colliding.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 8: Roses For Mom and A Call to Big Brother

Charlie sighed as he roared down the highway, heading into the quiet suburbs of Passadena.

Before he would see his childhood home which he now owned, there was someone very special he'd go see first.

Charlie pulled away from the highway, slowing down in his speed so that he no longer roared, but growled. Thankfully, the roads were smooth and deserted, and above all, quiet, leaving the rider of a powerful black and silver Honda motorcycle alone with his thoughts.

_" Hmmm... That was a pretty close encounter."_ Thought Charlie as he pulled up alongside the cemetary where one Margaret Eppes had been laid to rest two years ago.

Charlie slowly passed through the cemetary gates, heading for the parking lot where he parked and dismounted. He pulled off his helmet and fastened it to the back of his bike.

With a steadying breath, Charlie reached into the dufflebag that he'd already fastened to his bike, he pulled out a small bouquet of six bright red roses tied together by a simple white ribbon. Clutching it tightly in his hand, Charlie headed up the path, passing several graves as he slowly walked towards a weeping willow tree off in the distance.

A cool breeze picked up and caressed Charlie's tied back curls.

Once he reached the tree, he pause infront of a dusky rose colored Tombstone and read the inscription.

_Margaret Eppes_

_1946-2005_

_Beloved Wife of Alan _

_Beloved mother of Donald and Charles_

_May She Always Be At Peace After the Battle She Fought_

Charlie felt the backs of his eyeballs burn with tears as he gently set the roses down before the his mother's gravestone. Then, as he ran his fingertips agross the engraved letters on the tombstone, he spoke.

" Hi mom, I... I know it's been a while since I came to see you, I'm sorry about that. I guess I decided to just see you this time, instead of writing. Well, I'm back home after a whole month in Miami, freshly tanned, and freshly tattooed. If you were still here, you'd probably kill me because of the new tattoos." Chuckled Charlie before he continued.

" Anyway, I'm back and I got an upgrade in my means of travel, now it's a motorcycle and again, I think I'd be six feet under if you were still here. Anyway, Dad and Don don't know I'm back in town. Of course I... sorta bumped into Don today after I saw him crossing the street, I couldn't resist, thankfully he didn't recognize me. A drove away and came here to see you." Sighed Charlie.

Charlie looked around the rest of the area around his mother's grave, it was calm, quiet, and beautiful out here.

Feeling a small wave of serenity wash over him, Charlie turned his gaze back to his mother's gravestone. Charlie brought his fingers to his lips and then pressed them to the cool stone, a kiss on his mother's cheek of sorts.

With a final smile, Charlie got to his feet and turned, walking back the way he had come.

Within minutes, he was back on the road

It was time to go back home, and face some demons that had yet to be conquered.

He turned to a different street and found himself on the street he'd grown up on. After five houses was Casa Eppes, his house.

He already knew his father wouldn't be there to greet him, Charlie had called Steele and Intel to look into the satillite security feed and they had informed him that Alan was at a meeting with his business partner, another Stan.

Charlie reved the engine and shot up the driveway with effortless ease.

Putting his bike in the garage was out of the question so Charlie opted to just leave it where it was as he dismounted and took off his helmet. With a glance around the backyard and the koi pond, Charlie unhooked his duffle bag from the bag of his bike and shouldered it.

He turned and headed back down the driveway, fishing out his housekeys from the back pocket of his cargo pants.

He let himself into his house and stood still in the foyer as memories bombarded him.

_" I'll never forgive you for that Charlie, NEVER!"_

Charlie closed his eyes and breathed deeply, slowly banishing the echo of his brother's hate-filled voice from his mind.

With a sigh, Charlie headed into the livingroom and collapsed onto the sofa while he dropped his dufflebag on top of the coffee table.

He sat staring at the ceiling for a good while before he moved again. He reached into another pocket of his pants and pulled out his cell-phone, he pressed the Speed-dial button.

He brought the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer.

Ring... Ring...

" Eppes." Came Don Eppes voice and Charlie felt himself freeze.

" Hello?" Came Don's voice again.

" H-hey Donnie, it's me." Said Charlie, battling to keep his voice steady.

He was answered by silence for a long moment before Don's quiet, disbelieving voice filled the line.

" Charlie?" He asked.

" Yeah, it's me." Said Charlie.

" ... Um... Where... Where are you right now?" Asked Don.

" I'm... I'm at home Don, I just flew in." Answered Charlie.

" Do you... Do you want me to come over?" Asked Don hesitantly.

" Aren't you working right now?" Asked Charlie.

" No, It's my lunch hour." Said Don, who was also battling to keep his voice steady.

" Okay, I'd... uh... I'd like to see you, we've got some things to talk about." Said Charlie.

" Okay, I'll be there." Said Don, he was about to kill the line when Charlie spoke.

" Oh and Don, I'm sorry about almost running you over today."

" Charlie what..." Don began, but Charlie pressed the end button, cutting Don off.

Oh yeah, they definitely had a lot to talk about.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 9: Little Brother Being the Comforter

Don Eppes was barely obeying the speed limit as he barreled down the highway in his SUV. He was understandable anxious to get to the suburbs, and his childhood home, where the brother he had driven away so maliciously was waiting for him.

He'd left his three fellow agents back at the diner they were having lunch at, giving them a single word of explanation.

Charlie.

He still couldn't believe that Charlie had called him out of the blue and told him he was waiting at home.

And the whole apologizing for nearly running him over almost gave Don a heart-attack.

All throughout his frantic drive into the suburbs, Don battled to keep away the echos of that night a full month ago when he'd said all those misguidedly hateful words to his brother. But they echoed loud and clear through his mind.

_" You abandoned her Charlie! She was our mother and she was dying, you didn't even go to see her once. You were selfish, you didn't care at all about her, all you ever cared about was your precious P vs NP! You used her up and then when she needed you the most, you weren't there for her! You weren't there for dad! You weren't there for ME! I'll never forgive you for that Charlei, NEVER!"_

To add to that, his mind kept flashing back to the image of how Charlie's face had looked after these words had been spoken. His baby brother's eyes had become bottomless pits filled with sheer agony and despair, that image was forever burned into Don's memory.

Now Don made a sharp turn and found himself on the street where he and Charlie had grown up on. He barreled down the street and then turned sharply into the driveway of what was now his brother's house.

Don bolted out of his car and dashed over to the front door and was about to fish out his key when the door opened for him and he came face to face with Charlie.

Don froze where he stood when his eyes met two deep brown, almost black orbs belonging to his beloved Charlie.

But that was not the only thing that had stopped him cold.

Don's eyes grew wide as he took in his brother's appearance.

Indeed, time had brought with it some changes. A neatly trimmed mustache and connecting beard graced Charlie's upper lip and chin. The usual chaos of curls that was his hair was now somewhat tamed back into a tight ponytail at the back of his head. The black T-shirt with the silver Chinese dragon Charlie was wearing left little to the imagination when it came to his physic, it showed off the fact that the once thought to be somewhat chubby college professor was definitley no more.

Don watched as a guarded little smile graced Charlie's lips.

" Hi." He said, finally breaking the silence.

" H-hey." Answered back Don.

Wordlessly, Charlie stepped aside, the signal for Don to come inside.

Anxiously, Don stepped into the house, Charlie closing the door behind him.

Still without saying a word, Charlie walked passed his brother into the livingroom. Don paused a moment when he saw the black and silver motorcycle jacket hanging on the coat rack.

_" Oh God, that really was you who almost ran me over."_ Thought Don, now wondering if maybe Charlie had nearly run him over on purpose.

He stood in the foyer and watched as Charlie retook his seat on the sofa before he gazed back at him.

With that same, guarded smile, Charlie patted the seat next to him with his hand, indicating for Don to join him.

With a small swallow of his throat, Don willed himself into motion, taking up the offer and joining his brother on the sofa.

For the better part of an eternity, both brothers just sat there in silence, Don stealing glances at Charlie. Charlie stealing glances at Don.

They were both wringing their hands together nervously, not really knowing what to say.

It was Charlie who broke the silence.

" How are you and Dad doing?" He asked, his smile growing slightly as he watched Don jump slightly at this sudden question that broke the silence.

" Oh... Us... Us... Well, we're both doing okay... We just missed you alot." Said Don finally.

Charlie nodded silently and then went back to staring at the coffee table.

" What... What about you, where have you been?" Asked Don.

" Oh, me? First I, went down to Texas, spent a couple of days out there on the dry country, then I hoped on another plane, ended up in Miami Florida, I own a beach-house there. I stayed for the rest of the month and cleared my head as best I could. I went and got an upgrade in my means of transportation, as you well know by now. That's pretty much it." Said Charlie.

" Huh, wow, You went clear across the country to get away from us." Said Don quietly.

" Yeah, I guess did, oh and one more thing, I got some new tattoos while I was in Miami too." Added Charlie, almost laughing outloud as he watched Don's eyebrows make a new home in his hairline.

" Tattoos... Wait a minute... New ones? You mean you had ones before the ones you just got?" Squeaked Don.

" Yeah, I'll show them to you later." Said Charlie simply.

Don then did his best impression of a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing, trying to form words and failing spectacularly.

Charlie slowly reached out and closed Don's mouth for him with the tip of his index finger under his big brother's chin.

Then with the same hand, Charlie tenderly cupped one of Don's cheeks, his thumb gently stroking across the arch of Don's cheekbone.

Don felt his heart skip a beat as he felt the warmth of Charlie's hand against the skin of his cheek.

Charlie watched as his beloved brother's eyes fluttered shut, he then felt a slightly larger, calloused hand cover the one he was cupping Don's cheek with.

Don felt the familiar burn of tears behind his eyes and began to try and battle them back.

Then he felt a jolt as a firm but gentle warmth surrounded him. When Don opened his now tearful deep brown eyes, he realized that Charlie was hugging him very tightly, with a strength Don didn't know Charlie possesed.

" I'm not mad at you Don." Whispered Charlie into Don's ear.

That was all that was needed to break the final, already crumbling wall.

With a strangled sound, Don let the tears fall, wrapping his own arms around Charlie in an equally crushing hug as he began to sob uncontrollable.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He kept saying over and over again as he cried.

" Shhhhh... Shhhhhh, Donnie it's okay, hey it's okay. Didn't you hear me? I told you I wasn't mad at you. It's okay, it's okay." Whispered Charlie as he tried to soothe his big brother.

" No... No... It's not okay... It's not okay. How can you say it's okay, after all the things I said to you? You're supposed to hate me, you should hate me." Gritted out Don as he managed to control the violent sobs that had been wracking his body and was now just crying.

" Donnie stop it, stop talking like that. I do not hate you, I could never hate you." Said Charlie, hugging Don even tighter as he said these words, he could feel the warm, salty tears his brother was shedding soaking his shirt, his shoulder to be exact.

" Well you should... After all that I put you through." Mumbled Don.

" Well, believe it or not, I've been through a lot worse things than what your talking about. Please Donnie, stop crying, please." Said Charlie, years of training in how to control emotions kicking in and stopping him from joining his big brother in the blubber-fest.

He managed to pry himself partially out of Don's death-hug so that he could grab hold of his brother's face with both hands.

" Donnie, look at me!" Said Charlie, his voice loud and comanding.

Don instantly obeyed, meeting his little brother's intense gaze.

" Don, I love you. No matter what you or anyone else does to me, that is never going to change. Never." Said Charlie with a fire burning in his eyes.

Don felt as if these eyes looked straight into his soul, it made him stop crying all together.

" And one more thing... It I wanted to run you over for real, I'd go buy a Hummer cause I don't think my bike would survive crashing into a hard ass like you." Said Charlie with a mischevious smirk.

Don sat stunned for a second before he started to laugh, eventhough it sounded like he was still sobbing.

Charlie chuckled quietly as he pulled Don back into a firm hug.

" I love you too Chuck." Said Don.

" I know, and don't call me Chuck." Said Charlie with a small chuckled as he held his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 10: The Two Elder Eppes Get To See the Tattoos

It had been a good three hours since Don had come barreling home to Charlie's house and brokedown in his beloved brother's arms.

Charlie had spent these hours trying to console a still guiltridden Don.

Then the front door had opened and Alan Eppes had walked in.

He'd stopped dead in his tracks and was now gawking at the sight before him in the livingroom.

Father and youngest son simply gawked at each other before Charlie stood up and walked up to his father and stood at arm's length from him.

" Hi dad." Said Charlie.

That seemed to snap Alan out of his trance, Charlie found himself being yanked by the front of his shirt into another bone-crushing hug, this time by his father.

" Charlie?" Sobbed Alan as he squeezed the living daylights out of his youngest child. Shocked by both his reappearance and new appearance.

From where he sat, Don caught his first glimpse of one of his brother's tattoos, it was a Asian writing character of some kind, solid black with a bright red outline, on the back of Charlie's neck. Don could now see why he hadn't noticed it before, Charlie's curls had always hidden it, now that these curls were restrained in a ponytail, he got the full view and he had to admit, it looked stunning.

" Charlie, where'd you come from?" Asked Alan as he pulled back and cupped both of Charlie's cheeks in his hands, holding his son's face.

" I just got in from Miami." Answered Charlie.

" Well, you seem so different, what did you do while you were clear across the country son?" Asked Alan.

At this, Charlie shrugged.

" I guess I just let my hair grow, held off on shaving, meditated alot, and got some new tattoos, that's basically it." He said simple.

Don stood up from where he'd been sitting and joined his father and brother where they stood. Both Charlie and Don were grinning ear to ear as they watched their father do a double take and then stand slack-jawed at this new information.

" Tattoos?... New ones?... Where!" Asked a disbelieving Alan Eppes.

" On my back." Answered Charlie.

" You gonna show us or what?" Asked Don with a quirk of his eyebrow.

" Right now?" Asked Charlie, his eyebrow quirking.

" What, are you suddenly shy?" Asked Don, now feeling a great sense of joy in teasing his baby brother after so long.

"Okay, fine." Said Charlie with a dramatic roll of his eyes before he gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head, revealing an insanely built upper body that caused both Don and Alan's jaws to go slack and their eyes to widen.

" Woah, how did you get to ripped?" Asked Don.

" I was always fit, I just wore loose clothes alot." Answered Charlie before he turned around, his back to his father and brother.

Two pairs of eyes grew impossibly wider as they gazed upon the equally well-built back, now marked with stunning artwork.

Both of the elder Eppes's were in awe at the sight before them. Tattooed across Charlie pale flesh were two beautiful red and black tribal wings that stretched from shoulder to shoulde with the tails of the wings stretching all the way down to the just above the small of his back. In the space between the wings were Japanese letters, a continuation of the symbol on the back of Charlie's neck, these too reached just above the small of his back. Finally, on either side of his lower back were five lines of somekind, which provided a sense of symmetry to the design.

These tattoos obliterated any trace of the innocent Charlie, Alan and Don had always known. Don had hesitantly reached out and ran the tips of his fingers across one of the wings before he returned his hand to his side.

" Charlie buddy, did it hurt a lot when you got them?" Asked Don once he'd regained his voice.

At this, Charlie let a sad little smile grace his lips as he turned his head to gaze at his brother over a shoulder.

" I was in so much pain already when I was getting inked, I hardly felt a thing, hell, the tattoo artist said that I actually fell asleep while he was working."

A look of guilt passed across the faces of both Don and Alan at these words as the events that had driven Charlie away came flooding back.

" Why Charlie, why did you get them son?" Asked Alan.

" Cause I felt like it." Was the simple answer as Charlie put his shirt back on.

Don and Alan were taken aback slightly by the bluntness of this answer. Their Charlie had changed so much in just one month, and it was all their fault.

They had been the ones who'd driven him away with their misguided anger. Them.

" What does all the writing mean?" Asked Don softly.

" The Japanese characters form a sentance that says, Soul Who Will Forever Search For Peace. The five lines on either side of my lower back are five lines of two Bhuddist prayers. One is for Redemption and the other for Forgiveness." Answered Charlie as he turned to face his family once again.

He felt his eyes grow sad as he saw that both his father and brother stood with fresh tears streaming from their eyes.

Without a word, Charlie stepped forward and pulled them both into his arms, Alan on his left and Don on his right.

" We're so sorry son, we hurt you so bad." Whispered Alan into Charlie's hair.

" It's okay Dad, I know I deserved all of it for not being there for you both when you guys needed me most." Said Charlie softly, finally allowing tears to well in his deep brown eyes as he hugged his father and brother tighter. They in turn, tightened their holds on him.

" No... No, you didn't deserve any of it Charlie. Me and Dad were mad at you because we thought you weren't there for Mom, but you were there... You were always there for her. Why didn't you say anything, why did you let us be mad at you for so long, you didn't deserve any of it, you didn't..." Don trailed off as he began to cry harder.

" Why son, why?" Whispered Alan as a fresh wave of tears erupted from his eyes,

Trying, however futile it was, to console his weepy brother and father. Charlie spoke.

" Yes, I did deserve it, all of it. I was there for mom, but what about the two of you, where was I when you needed me? I didn't say anything because the both of you needed someone to be mad at, someone to blame for what happened. I just dealed with it. I'm not mad at either of you, I mean it, I'm not mad at either of you, I was never mad at either of you. Don't ask me to forgive you guys, cause there is nothing to forgive, do you hear me? Nothing." Said Charlie, though he was now crying, his voice was firm and comanding.

Both Alan and Don pulled back to stare at Charlie through there own tears, they gazed into his tearful bottomless pits for eyes, they saw sadness yes, but it was overshadowed by the quiet but powerful strength and love that blazed within their depths.

Then Charlie gave them a small, tearful smile before pulling them back into a fierce hug.

Alan and Don went willingly and tightened their own hold on Charlie as the three Eppes men held eachother.

" I love you both." Whispered Charlie.

" We love you son." Whispered Alan.

" Yeah, we love you Chuck." Added Don.

" Don I swear..." Charlie trailed off as he started laughing.

It was hopeless, Don was never gonna stop calling him Chuck.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 11: Nearly Giving Don A Heart-attack & Reuniting with The Others Left Behind

" Hey Don, can I swing by your office, say Hi to everyone?" Asked Charlie.

" Yeah, sure. That'd be great, they've really missed you too." Said Don, his lunch hour was up.

" Cool, I'll go get my bike." Said Charlie as he got up and grabbed his motorcycle jacket and bike keys.

" Wait a minute, Bike? What bike, I thought Donnie was offering you a ride?" Said Alan in confusion.

" Nah, it's better if I take my bike, I plan on heading over to CalSci after I'm done at the Bureau, I gotta see if I still have my job." Said Charlie with an apologetic smile to his father and brother.

" Hey, no problem, I'll go move my car out of the driveway, besides, I'd like to actually see you and your new ride in action." Said Don with a smile as he grabbed his keys and headed out the front door, Charlie following him as he pulled on his silver and black leather riding jacket.

Alan sighed as he too followed his sons out the door. It would be some time before he'd get used to this changed version of Charlie. The guilt still remained, he had caused his youngest son so much pain, and now, his child was somewhat not his child anymore.

Don quickly climbed into his SUV and turned it on. He pulled out of the driveway as Charlie disappeared up the driveway.

A few second later, Alan nearly jumped out of his skin when a resounding roar echoed through the air before Charlie came barreling down the pavement atop his black and silver motorcycle, a matching helmet hiding his face and head. Alan stood gawking at his youngest son once again.

New Bike.

Thankfully, Charlie came to a stop just short of colliding with the side of Don's SUV, Charlie turned in his seat and pushed up the visor of his helmet so that his eyes were visible.

" I'll see you later dad." Called Charlie, his voice muffled by the helmet as he waved at his father.

" Just be careful son." Called Alan.

" I will." Called back Charlie before he pushed his visior back into place.

Feeling slightly aprehensive, Don waved at his father as well before he pulled away and began driving down the street, a low rumbling behind him told him that Charlie was following.

That all changed however, when the two of them reached the highway, the traffic was at a minimum and Don jumped when he heard a roar behind him. When he turned to his rearview mirror, he watched as bike and rider came out from behind his SUV and did something that almost gave Don a heart attack.

Charlie popped a Wheelie.

Don watched in awe as Charlie hoisted the bike onto it's back wheel and shot forth like a bullet, shooting past Don's side window.

After about thirty more seconds, Charlie set his front wheel back safely on the ground and slowed down enough so that he was now at about the same speed as Don's SUV. He pulled up along side Don's side car-window, smiling behind his helemt at his big brother's wide, shocked eyes staring back at him before turning back to the road.

The rest of the ride into the city, Charlie stayed beside Don's SUV, in his brother's sights, a small comfort, Don's heart was still pounding nearly out of his chest after that little stunt Charlie had pulled.

Charlie going to get an earfull when they were safely parked, with both feet planted firmly on the ground.

They finally reached the FBI building and were parked in the lot. Don shot out of his SUV and blew his top.

" CHARLIE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING PULLING SOMTHING LIKE THAT, YOU COULD'VE CRASHED!" Screamed Don.

" Calm down Don, I knew what I was doing, a wheelie was nothing compared to the other stuff I can pull off, but for now, cool down before you throw your heart into arithmia." Said Charlie as he patted the spot on Don's chest where his heart was with a hand before walking off towards the entrance to the building.

Don's eyes grew even wider as he scrambled after his little brother.

All throughout the ride up the elevator, Don kept staring as Charlie like he was from another planet.

Maybe he was, for Don, it was unnerving to see just how much his baby brother had changed, it was like Charlie had lost nearly all semblance of the naive youthfullness that made Charlie... Charlie. But there was this spark in Charlie's almost black eyes that looked so childlike. It was a small comfort for Don to know that he hadn't destroyed all of his baby brother's innocence with his misguided anger.

Charlie, seeming to sense his big brother's guilt, reached up and wrapped an arm around Don's shoulder, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.

" Hey, I thought I was the shoulder squeezer around here." Said Don as he sent a tired smile Charlie's way.

Charlie smiled and shrugged as the elevator doors slid open.

Charlie withdrew his arm from Don and the older Eppes couldn't help but miss the warm contact.

The two of them headed to the bull-pen, Charlie's smile growing as he caught sight of three familiar faces, hard at work at their desks, Megan was the first to look up and gasped when her eyes fell on the younger of the Eppes brother.

" Megan what's..." David began when he too saw who had popped by for a visit.

Colby's eyes grew wide as he caught side of his friend, who he hadn't seen for over a month.

The three FBI Agents all got to their feet and swarmed the two men.

" Whizkid, is that you man?" Asked Colby, shocked at Charlie's new look.

" Yeah, it's me." Smiled Charlie as he held out a hand, which Colby immediatly clasped with his own.

" Wow, you look just... Wow." Said David as he too shook Charlie's hand, taking in the ponytail and neatly trimmed beard and mustache.

Instead of saying anything, Megan bound forward and threw her arms around Charlie, who chuckled as he hugged her back.

It was then that Colby and David noticed the black and silver riding jacket Charlie had on.

" Hey wait a minute, isn't that like the jacket that lunatic on the bike had on that almost ran you over?" Asked David to Don.

Before Don could answer, Charlie pulled away from Megan and answered for him.

" It's not like the jacket that lunatic had on, it is the jacket that lunatic had on, when he almost ran over his big brother." Said Charlie with a straight face.

Three jaws hit the floor as David, Megan, and Colby gawked at the man before them.

" Oh my God, that was you?" Asked Megan in disbelief.

" Yeah, that was me." Smiled Charlie before he turned to his big brother.

" Sorry again Bro."

David and Colby remained speechless.

Charlie gave them all a mega-watt grin that lit up his face, making him look young and innocent dispite the new, more edgy look he was now sporting.

David, Megan, Colby, and Don all felt themselves grinning back before they all started laughing at the earlier situation.

But, in the backs of there minds, Megan, David, and Colby couldn't help but think.

_" What happened to the old Charlie?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 12: Reuniting with the Others Left Behind ( Cont'd)

After sending everyone into fits of laughter when he described how he'd nearly killed Don once again on this day alone when he'd popped a wheelie on the highway. Charlie took his leave of his friends and brother.

The three other agents also felt another wave of shock when Charlie told them about the new tattoos he'd gotten while in his self-imposed exile in Miami.

He'd show them all later, of course, Colby would be the first when he and Charlie would meet up at the gym tomorrow.

" I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna head over to CalSci, bye." Said Charlie with a wave as he headed back to the elevators.

" See ya later Daredevil." Called Colby with a grin, David, Megan, and Don all chuckling to themselves.

" Well, let's get back to work people." Said Don, with a lingering glance at his baby brother as he disappeared behind the sliding doors of the elevator.

The other agents nodded and headed back to their desks.

This had been a visit none of them would forget anytime soon. It would also take a little getting used to this new version of their top consultant and Math geek.

The distant sound of a high powered engine alerted them all to Charlie's departure, CalSci University being his destination.

Charlie expertly weaved his way through the late afternoon traffic and found himself pulling up to the school.

Charlie parked and dismounted in the teachers parking lot before heading into the building, the CalSci Dean's office was the first stop in his visit.

When he got there, the CalSci Dean, Alexander Goffner. The man nearly dropped the stack of papers he'd been holding when his eyes had fallen on CalSci's long lost Professor Charles Eppes.

After twenty minutes of talking and working out when he'd be back to work, Charlie left the Dean's office and headed over to his own office.

When he got there, Charlie felt a sad little smile spread across his face when he discovered his office had an occupant.

Sitting in one of the student chairs with his back to the door was Larry Fleinhardt, the older man's profile showed that he was most probably thinking of a certain curly haired friend of his, who's preassence he was totally oblivious to at the moment.

Feeling a little mischevious, Charlie used his expert creeping skills to noislessly step into the room until he was standing directly behind his unsuspecting target. Then with a grin, Charlie pounced.

" WHAT' RE YOU THINKING ABOUT LARRY?" He all but screamed, it having the desired effect as Larry Fleinhardt shot out of his chair and flew into the air with a high-pitched wail before crashing hard onto the floor.

Larry clutched at his heart as he gasped for breath from where he sat on the floor. He gazed up with wide eyes at who had just now tried to take his life through the element of surprise. If it were possible, Larry's eyes grew wider as recognition dawned on him as he stared at the young man grinning and barely containing the urge to gaffaw.

" Charles?" Asked Larry breathlessly.

Charlie grinned as he joined Larry on the floor, taking a seat beside the still startle physicist.

" Yes my dear Larry, it is I." Smiled Charlie.

He laughed outloud when Larry tackled him into a vice-like hug, the force sending Charlie onto his back.

" CHARLES!" Cried Larry as he began to laugh merrily, squeezing the day-lights out of his friend.

" We are being so totally gay right now." Chuckled Charlie as he hugged Larry back from where he lay under his ecstatic friend.

And so, the day Charlie Eppes came home from Miami ended, with Don and Alan not letting Charlie out of their sights when he got home for dinner that night.

The next day, Charlie bid his father a reassuring farewell as he headed over to the gym, looking forward to seeing a few other friends he'd left behind.

The second Charlie stepped through the doors of the gym, he immediately felt at home. The guy at the front desk sent out the alarm as soon as his eyes fell on the long absent " King of the Mat." who had now returned.

" HEY GUYS, CHARLIE'S BACK!" Came the call.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, many, including the Kendo fighters wondering if they heard right.

Then there was an eruption of cheers and four Kendo fighters all but ran off the mats to greet Charlie personally. Behind them was off duty FBI Agent, Colby Granger.

The masks came off to reveal Fox, Kyle, Terrance, and Takeshi, all with beaming faces as they welcomed back their friend and best fighter.

" Chuck, where the hell have you been man?"

" Yeah, where were you?"

" C'mon spill. And nice look by the way, the ponytail looks good on you."

" Hey one question at a time. Lemme get into gear first." Smiled Charlie as he battled his way past the four of them and disappeared into the locker-room.

Wanting to see Charlie's new tattoos first hand, Colby followed in after him.

" What're you like my shadow now?" Asked Charlie, though his tone was playful.

" Hey man, I just wanna see the new body art." Grinned Colby.

With an amused chuckle, Charlie pulled off the red Vintage T-shirt he was wearing before turning his back to his friend.

Colby felt his jaw go slack as his green eyes fell on the stunning black and red artwork that now graced his curly haired friend's powerful back.

" Well, do I have your stamp of approval?" Asked an amused Charlie.

" Damn man, that's just... Wow." Said Colby, wow being the only word coming to mind to describe the sight before him.

Charlie chuckled before he shooed away his friend and put on his Kendo gear.

God he had missed this while in Miami.

His friends, the fun of just working out with the guys, showing off his unstoppable skill without spilling a drop of blood. A small reprieve from the secret reality that was his.

Once he had all of his gear, save for his mask on, Charlie headed back outside, where the four other Kendo fighters were waiting for him.

They were all with calculating glints in their eyes as they donned their masks.

Charlie smirked back at them as he pulled on his own before stepping onto the mats.

No sooner had he stepped into the center, Fox, Terrence, Kyle, and Takeshi all moved to attack him all at once.

No problem.

Colby and the crowd that had formed watched in awe as the four on one match began.

Charlie doged each attack from his four opponent in a calm, fluid, rapid succession.

The defending went on for a few minutes before Charlie switched to attack mode.

With an inaudible growl, Charlie lunged forward, become a black blur as he saught out his first victim, Takeshi.

Takeshi found himself quickly overwhelmed by the barrage of swift and powerful attacks Charlie lets loose.

There was a collective gasp as Takeshi's shinai went flying, headed for the front desk.

Charlie tapped the front of his first defeated opponent's armor, Takeshi bowed and then quickly got out of the way as Charlie faced off with the three remaining fighters.

Terrence and Kyle decided to double-team.

Behind his mask, a savage grin spread across Charlie's face as he dodged a jab from Kyle and a swing from Terrence.

Then he lunged forward, unleasing a stunning barrage of moves that would have made Neo from the Matrix jealous.

The crowd watched spellbound as this single fighter overwhelmed his two oppenents, slowly pushing them backwards until Terrence lost his footing and fell backwards.

A final bone-jarring blow from Charlie sent Kyle tumbling over Terrence, the two men laying in a heap, defeated.

There were cheers and howls all around, the crowd was absolutely loving the show.

They had all missed this, seeing Charlie in action. The man was like poetry in motion, sure, it was a faux deadly poetry, but poetry none the less.

Kyla and Terrence quickly scrambled to their feet and bowed before getting the hell out of the way as the final two fighters faced each other.

The two fighters stood in charged silence as the spectators waited with baited breath to see who would make the first.

Fox was confident that he would be able to at the very least, force Charlie back. During Charlie's month long absence, Fox had learned a couple of moves that were sure to stun the " King of the Mat."

With a small war-cry, Fox lunged forward, Shinai raised as he unleashed a barrage of attacks.

The crowd watch in awe as Fox moved furiously, showing of his newly learned techniques. But what was more amazing, was that Charlie seemed to know exactly what attack was happening when.

They all watched as Charlie, eventhough he was being forced backwards, blocked each and every single attack with his signature, fluid and calm grace.

After he'd deflected the last blow, Charlie in his ominous silence, switched to attck mode.

Fox had enough time to swear mentally before a tsunami like force crashed into his Shinai and reverberated into his entire being, and that was just from one attack.

Blow after blow sent Fox stumbling backwards, Charlie pounding him relentlessly.

Then the crowd watched as Charlie lashed out with his Shinai, somehow twisting it around his opponents weapon, knocking it out of Fox's hand and deftly catching the disembodied wooden sword with one gloved hand.

Charlie lunged one final time, with inhuman speed.

Within a heartbeat, Fox found himself on his knees with the tips of two Shinais poised for a kill on either side of his neck.

He stared up at the man who'd defeated him with wide blue eyes.

The silence was all consuming as everyone was frozen where they stood.

Then with a small sigh, Fox bowed his head in defeat.

Still with a deathly silence looming over the entire gym, Charlie stood up straight from the attack position he'd been in and transfered Fox's Shinai to the hand the held his own as he pulled off his Kendo mask.

Charlie looked as calm and collected as ever, he hadn't even broken a sweat.

The crowd watched as a serene little smiled graced Charlie's lips as he tucked his mask under his arm and held out his free hand to the defeated Fox.

" Charlie man, you are the King." Said Fox with a breathless smile as he accepted the offered hand and got to his feet.

" Yeah, I guess I am, but just try to call me Your Highness and see what happenes, I dare you." Smirked Charlie as he and Fox shook hands and smiled.

Then the crowd erupted into cheers and applause as Colby, Terrence, Takeshi, and Kyle all joined Charlie and Fox on the mats.

Oh yeah, the King had returned.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 13: A Long Buried Secret Unearthed

Three months had passed since Charlie's return from Miami. Things slowly returned to some kind of normal.

But, some things had changed. Mainly, Charlie himself.

Besides the new look and the fierce new ride, he was calmer, quieter, and all around, more grown up.

Sure, he froliced and returned to his youthful persona of before that fateful night of misguided words, but it was only for a little while before he was back to being a quiet, contemplative soul.

It took some getting used but after three months, equilibrium was restored.

Don and Alan still felt guilt over what they had done to their beloved Charlie.

Even with all the hugs and reassurances, they both still felt the risidual feelings of regret and shame.

And as Fate would have it, these feelings of guilt, regret, and shame would be amplified one day, with the help of an old piece of paper long buried in a desk drawer.

A sunny afternoon at Casa Eppes...

Alan Eppes huffed as he searched the house for some batteries, thus far, his search turned up nothing. Charlie had left shortly after breakfast, said he had the day off and was going to go visit a friend.

As a last resort, the eldest Eppes walked into his youngest sons room and began snooping around.

When he reached Charlie's desk, he pulled open a drawer and rummaged through it, in search of the much needed items.

Then, his hand and eyes fell on a slightly open peice of paper, yellowing due to time.

Alan would have ignored it out of respect for his son's privacy when his eyes caught some of the writing at the very end that read ' Don't blame yourself'.

Making his mind up, Alan picked up the peice of paper and unfolded it completely.

Alan felt his heart slam to a stop, dead in his chest as he read the contents of this letter.

It Read as follows:

_Dear Charlie,_

_Hey, it's me Jessica._

_Now you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you after so many years._

_Charlie, by the time you get this letter, I'm not going to be in this world anymore._

_I just can't take it all anymore, I just can't. I'm sorry. _

_There is just no ther way to escape the monster I have to call my father. _

_I have to be free of him, he stole everything from me, even you when we moved away. _

_Charlie, I'm writing to you because you are the only somebody in this world who ever tried to protect me, and because of me, my father hurt you too. _

_It's been eight years and I still keep dreaming about that day in the basement, when you walked in and saw what my father was doing._

_I just can't get the image of my father wrapping his hands around your throat when you tried to stop him out of my mind, you were so brave to at least try. _

_It was one thing with him hurting me, when he hurt you, I felt so much shame because I was too small and too much of a coward to do anything to help you. _

_I just sat their in the corner and watched. I watched as that sick bastard laughed in your face and threatened to kill up both if you ever told the police anything. _

_Charlie, I am so sorry for what happened, you didn't deserve any of it._

_Charlie, you are the one good thing, they only good thing I remember through all of the misery and pain my life seems to be built on. _

_You were always the right kind of special. All the time we spent together, it made me almost forget what was going on in my life. _

_I'll always love you for that. _

_And I'd like to ask one small favor of you if it's not too much. _

_I love white roses, there just so beautiful, like I'll never be. _

_When this is all said and done, could you maybe bring some for me wherever I'm buried. _

_I'd like that._

_What I really want to say is thank you Charlie, for being so good a friend as you were and still are to me. _

_Again, I am so sorry, for everything. _

_Charlie, just promise me you'll go on living, everyone else has forgotten me, but I know that you are the only one who never will. _

_Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. _

_Good-bye Charlie. I'll always be grateful to you for the small morsel of happiness I felt when I was with you. _

_Jessica._

Salty drops of water splashed minutely over the name Jessica, Alan Eppes's hands trembled as he all but collapsed onto Charlie's bed, still holding the letter.

As he sat there gawking in horror and disbelief at the letter in his hands, his heart was nearly hammering out of his chest.

" Charlie." He whispered to air with a sob as more tears streamed from his eyes as he dropped the letter and buried his face into his hands as he began to cry freely, sobs wracking his entire body.

After an eternity, Alan calmed down a little to get his barings.

_" I have to tell Don."_ Thought Alan as he picked up the letter from the floor and with reverance, he folded it as he scampered down the stairs and grabbed his car keys.

Within minutes, he was on his way to the FBI Offices where his oldest son worked.

Meanwhile, across town...

A low growl filled the air as a sleek, black and silver motorcycle pulled up at the gates of the small cemetary.

The rider of this powerful vehicle hesitated for a moment before driving through the gates, making a left into the parking lot.

Once the bike was parked, the rider pulled off his helmet.

Charlie Eppes sighed deeply as he dismounted from his bike.

He clipped his helmet to the bike and unzipped his motorcycle jacket, revealing the little bouquet of stunning white roses he had kept close to his heart to keep them safe, and because he didn't want to risk clipping them to the back of his bike.

Charlie felt a small wave of sadness wash over him as he took a moment to take in the seet smell of the flowers he held.

With another shaky sigh, Charlie turned and walked up the path he'd taken many times over the years.

As he walked, his mind drifted to the bygone years of his youth, and the soul he couldn't save.

As he walked, her voice filled his ears. The voice starting off young and progressively growing older until the words overlapped one another.

_" Hey Charlie wait up for me." _

_" I wish I could fly away like that blue jay." _

_" You're my best friend."_

_" I just can't take it all anymore, I just can't. I'm sorry."_

_" I love white roses, there just so beautiful, like I'll never be." _

_" Promise me you'll go on living." _

_" You were always the right kind of special." _

_" Charlie, you are the one good thing, the only good thing..." _

_" You are the only somebody in this world who tried to protect me." _

_" Everybody else had forgotten me. But, I know you are the only one who never will." _

_" Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." _

_" Goodbye Charlie."_

Charlie was shaken from his thoughts when his eyes fell on a vine covered headstone beneath the watchful limbs of an old oak tree.

For a second, Charlie felt anger boiling within his gut.

True to Jessica's words, everyone else had forgotten her to the point of not even bothering to upkeep her final resting place.

Charlie chewed on the inside of his cheek as he walked over to the gravestone and kneeled before it.

He set the bouquet in his hand aside as he set to work pulling away the snake-like flora that all but obscured the identity of the thirteen year old girl buried in this plot.

After a few minutes, Charlie finished wiping away the grime around the letters and pulling away the last of the weeds.

" Hey Jessica, it's me Charlie. I brought you some roses, their white, just like you wanted." Said Charlie, his voice beginning to shake and a single tear escaped his eyes. He gently set the flowers down at the foot of the tombstone and then wiped at his eyes.

" You were wrong, when you said you'd never be as beautiful as them. I always thought you were more beautiful than any flower every could be." Said Charlie quietly.

Then he lapsed into a thoughtful silence, with only Jessica's tombstone and the air around him as company.

Meanwhile, at the LA FBI Offices...

Don Eppes had just finished pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee when he looked up.

He was startled to see his father all but fall out of the elevator and start barreling towards him.

" Dad, what is it what's wrong?" Asked Don as he strode out of the breakroom, coffee mug in hand.

" Donnie, Donnie, Oh God... How can I tell you what I found?" Said Alan, a fresh wave of tears forming in his weathered eyes.

Don was instantly alarmed by how upset his father was and then his eyes fell on the peice of paper clutched in his father's hand.

" Dad, did Charlie leave again?"

To his relief, Alan shook his head no.

" C'mon, let's go somewhere private." Said Don as he led his father down the hall to one of the smaller conference rooms.

Megan, David, and Colby all watched in concern as they went.

" Dad, what is going on, why are you so upset?" Asked Don after he shut the door.

" Donnie, I was looking for some batteries and I couldn't find any, so I went into Charlie's room as a last resort, I was going through one of the drawers of his desk when I found this..." Alan trailed off as he held out the letter to Don.

Don to the letter and braced himself for what was written inside.

Alan watched with tear-filled eyes as all the color drained out of his oldest son's face.

Don's eyes grew wise with horror and disbelief, unknowingly mirroring his father's reaction to the letter a mere half hour ago.

Alan jumped when there was a loud and wet sounding crash.

Don had dropped his mug of coffee.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 14: A Day From Hell Relived

Charlie sighed as he gazed one final time at Jessica Cartmen's headstone, the white roses laying under the words

**_May She Have the Peace Denied to Her In Life_**

" See you later Jessica. And I'm sorry but, a part of me still blames me for not saving you." Said Charlie as he ran his hand across the engraved letters of her name before he stood to his feet and turned away.

With a sigh, he walked back down the path to the parking lot and mounted up.

A few seconds later, he was roaring away on his motorcycle, with one destination in mind.

Home.

And when he finally got there, he headed upstairs to change his clothes and noticed that one of his desks drawers was open. That and the absense of his father signaled to him that the letter he'd kept buried since he was fifteen had finally been discovered.

With a sigh, Charlie pulled on a loose gray T-shirt over the blue jeans he'd been wearing before he headed back downstairs.

The walked into the livingroom and feel onto the sofa, asleep before his body actually hit the cusion.

Meanwhile, at the FBI Offices, Agent Don Eppes rubbed his face with both hands as he and his team sat and listened as Alan Eppes recounted his tale of how the letter had been found and just what kind of message it conveyed.

" Oh my God." Sighed Colby, his mind reeling at this startling and disturbing new information about a certain curly haired math consultant they all knew and loved.

" Jessica Cartmen, he told me he'd strongly suspected that something was going on with her but this... It just..." Alan trailed off as a fresh wave of teared welled in his eyes.

" 26 years, he's kept this hidden for 26 years." Said David, his mind still not grasping just how someone could keep something like this for so long.

And that someone being Charlie, of all people.

Suddenly, Don shot from the chair he'd collapsed in an hour ago and was at the door when he sent his father a look.

Alan nodded and followed without a word.

Megan, David, and Colby watched the two men leave.

" Are they gonna be okay?" Asked David to no one in particular.

He didn't get an answer.

The drive to Casa Eppes was made in a tense silence with Alan stealing many glances at his eldest son.

From how white Don's knuckles were where they gripped the steering-wheel, Don was mad to say the least.

But this anger was not entirely directed at a certain curly haired brother of his. Most of this anger was directed at the monster who was Jessica Cartmen's father.

Not only did this bastard hurt his own daughter, according to Jessica's letter, he'd laid hands of Charlie as well, and to Don, it was unacceptable.

The eldest Eppes brother gripped the steering wheel hard as he felt another wave of rage wash over him.

But besides the rage, there was an indescibable feeling of guilt and shame.

It was a big brother's worst nightmare.

He had failed to protect his little buddy.

After an eternity, Don turned a corner and found himself marginally speeding down the street he grew up on, with his childhood home fast approaching.

Don pulled his SUV into the driveway and felt a small jolt when his eyes fell on the black and silver motorcycle parked a few paces ahead of him.

" Dad, he's home. That's a good thing." Said Don quietly as he got out of the car, Alan following.

Both men felt the tendrils of nervousness coil around there hearts as they neared the front door.

With a steadying breath, they both entered the house, trying to be as normal as possible.

Don lead the way and was about to call out Charlie's name when his eyes fell on the livingroom.

Don froze where he stood and Alan lightly bumped into him before he too stilled at the site of his youngest child, curled up on the sofa, fast asleep.

Alan felt his heart constrict painfully once again as a fresh wave anguish washed over him.

_" Oh Charlie, my little boy."_ Screamed Alan's mind as he gazed at his sleeping son.

Don felt some of his anger dissipate and be replaced by a defeated sadness that was all consuming.

Don swallowed with difficulty against the lump that had formed in his throat.

" What am I supposed to do?" He asked himself as he hestitantly made his way into the livingroom, slowly sitting on the solid wood coffee table beside the sofa Charlie was laying on.

Alan watched his two sons from where he stood, still in the doorway of the livingroom.

For the better part of eternity, Don simple sat and stared at his sleeping younger brother, fighting internally as to whether or not he should wake him up.

" Is there something the two of you want to ask me?" Came Charlie's voice, flat and emotionless.

Both Don and Alan were startled at this voice, both of them still thinking Charlie had been asleep.

Don watched as a pair of deep, almost black eyes slowly opened and stared directly at him.

Don felt his heart freeze for a moment as these eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul.

Silently, Charlie sat up and faced Don, silently staring at him.

For the better part of eternity, the two brother's stared at each other before Charlie broke the silence.

" Dad, why don't you join us, I'm sure the both of you are wondering about that letter you found in my desk drawer." Said Charlie as he turned his gaze to his father.

Alan and Don both felt another jolt of shock.

They had both expected to blindside Charlie with their knowledge, but Charlie had beat them to it.

Alan nodded mutely as he joined his sons in the livingroom, hesitantly taking the seat beside Charlie on the sofa.

" Buddy, this letter..." Started Don, but Charlie quietly cut him off.

" Is Jessica Cartmen's suicide letter. She was thirteen when she mailed it to me, I was fifteen." Said Charlie as he turned his gaze from the floor to meet his family's disbelieving stares.

" Oh My God..." Breathed Alan. Don was mute with shock for a moment before he found his voice.

He found himself asking what was probably the hardest question he was ever gonna ask for a long time.

" Buddy, what... What happened that day?" Asked Don softly, though he was dreading what he would hear, if Charlie said anything at all.

" That day was the day I stumbled upon Jessica Cartmen, about to be raped... By her father. I was seven, she was five." Said Charlie calmly.

Charlie watched as all the color drained out of his brother and father's faces as the gravity of these words sunk in.

With a small sigh, Charlie continued, his mind drifting to that fateful day, when a part of him had died...

_Seven year old Charlie Eppes was somewhat confused as to why the front door of Jessica Cartmen's house was open. He then decided it was because of how hot it was this summer day. _

_" Jessica, hey Jessica you here?" Called Charlie. _

_When he walked passed the hall, he saw Mrs. Cartmen fast asleep in a chair, an empty bottle of wine resting by her feet. _

_Then the feint sound of crying caught his attention as he walked passed another door, this one leading to the basement from what he could tell. _

_" Please Daddy, I don't want to play." Came a plaintiff plea. _

_Making his mind up right then and there, Charlie gathered his courage and pulled the door open further and carefully made his way downstairs. _

_As he reached the last steps, he stopped dead in his tracks in horror at the sight before him. _

_Jessica Cartmen lay prostrated on the dusty basement floor, her tiny, five year old body naked an pale against the dim light pouring in through one of the dirty windows. _

_Jessica was staring up at a tall, ominious figure, his face hidden by the shadows. _

_He father._

_" Nonsense sweet pea, you love to play with me. C'mon, Come here, come to Daddy." Said Jessica Cartmen's father before he lashed out and grabbed hold of his daughter's naked body. _

_" Nooo!" Screamed Jessica, her eyes wide with shear terror as she struggled feebly. _

_From where he stood, Charlie felt something snap inside him. _

_Before common sense could stop him, he was in motion. _

_" Stop it, leave her alone, you're hurting her!" Yelled Charlie as he wrapped his scrawny little arms around the 40 year old Mr. Cartmen, trying futily to pry him off. _

_Jessica's father merely laughed as he easily threw the little boy off, sending Charlie sprawling onto the dusty basement floor. _

_The seven year old boy had just enough time to stare at the ceiling in a daze before a pair of cold, vice-like hands clamped around his throat. _

_" Well well well, aren't you a pretty little boy, look sweet pea, we have a new playmate." Said Jessica's father as a sick, evil grin spread across his face. _

_The monster adjusted the hold he had around Charlie's throat to one hand, with the other hand, he began to pull the young boy's shirt off. _

_Charlie froze in horror for a second as he realized what was happening, then he began to struggle wilding against the hold that was pinning him to the floor. _

_" No Daddy stop it, let him go. Leave him alone!" Screamed Jessica from where she had crawled into a corner of the basement. _

_" You won't get away with this, I'll tell my parents, they'll call the cops on you." Said Charlie, the grip around his windpipe making it hard to speak. _

_Charlie yelped in pain as the grip aroun his throat tightened. _

_" Oh ho, little Hero huh?" Drawled The Monster before he visciously slapped Charlie hard across his face. _

_Charlie was dazed from the blow as he felt himself being yanked to his feet, the grip on his throat was now at the back of his neck, forcing him to stare at a terrified Jessica. _

_" You open your mouth, I'll kill both you and her. Painfully, slowly, and I'll make sure there's no one around to hear you scream." Drawled Mr. Cartmen. _

_" And I wont just stop their little hero, I'll kill that big brother of yours too, just because." _

_It was then that Charlie felt his terror magnify. He couldn't let anything happen to Don._

_" Okay... O-Okay, I pr-promise... I won't saying anything, just... please don't hurt Jessica or my brother." Said Charlie, his voice trembling. _

_With another evil cackle, Jessica's father buried the hand he had around Charlie's neck into the dark mass of curly hair, viciously pulled the little boy towards the staircase. _

_With a final yank, Jessica's father sent Charlie crashing into the stairs. _

_" Now get the hell of my property before I change my mind about playing with you too." Sneered Jessica Cartmen's father. _

_Charlie however, wasn't looking at the Monster. His eyes met those of Jessica Cartmen. _

_" I'm sorry." He whispered. _

_" It's okay Charlie, just go, I don't him to hurt you more." Whispered back Jessica. _

_Then Charlie bolted up the stairs as fast as he could, with the Monster's mocking laughter following him as he ran out of the house. _

_Charlie kept running until he was home, he barely made it into the garage before he fell apart, violent sobs wracking his entire body as he sat huddled in a corner. _

_A few hours later, he gathered himself up and went inside and cleaned himself up._

Back to the present...

Don felt like someone had slowly gutted him alive as his brother finished his account of a day in hell.

The silence that followed Charlie's last syllable was defeaning, before Charlie spoke again.

" That was the last time I ever saw her. I would only here from her again, when she mailed me that letter." Said Charlie quietly.

Don and Alan were both staring at Charlie like he was from another planet, the color now totally gone from their faces.

Then Charlie turned his gaze fully onto his brother, deep, almost black eyes once again seemed to stare straight into Don's soul.

" I understand the reality, but I wish with all my heart that I didn't." Said Charlie quietly, his eyes radiating an al consuming sadness that made Don's heart break further.

" Jessica killed herself by swallowing an entire bottle of sleeping pills, her mother actually got off her alcholic ass and found her in the bathtub five hours after she did it." Said Charlie, a hint of resentment towards the woman who had been too busy making love to a bottle of wine to try and save her daughter from the hell she'd been in.

Both Alan and Don were about to ask him how he knew she had used sleeping pills when Charlie uttered the words that would make their hearts and the whole universe stop dead.

" At least, Jessica worked up the courage to actually go through with it. The closest I came was four cuts pn my arm and actually holding the pills in my hand."

The silence was once again defeaning.

Both Don and Alan had no words to counter what had just been said.

The Eppes family just sat in silence.

Utter and total silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 15: The Comforters End Up Being the Comforted

" What?" Whispered Alan, not quite sure he'd heard his youngest child correctly.

Instead of speaking, Charlie turned his gaze to his father and them slowly held out his left arm, the inner part up.

Alan reached out with trembling hands and gently gripped the offered limb with reverance, like it was a peice of fragile glass that would shatter if he held it too hard.

Still without saying a word, Charlie pointed with his other index finger at the inside of his arm, just where his inner elbow began.

Don leaned forward to see for himself, the proof of what Charlie had said he'd done.

Alan and Don Eppes felt the all the air leave their lungs as both of there gazes fell on the four old and faded scars that graced Charlie's pale skin.

Alan and Don returned their gazes to Charlie's face and watched as the sadness that was painted across his face grow.

" After I got Jessica's letter, a part of me wanted to die with her. I got up one night and sneeked into the bathroom. You were all asleep so I figured that would be the best time. I took one of your shaving razors Dad and I, tried a few practice cuts. " Said Charlie softly as he gazed at his horrified father and brother.

" God, Charlie..." Sighed Don as he buried his face into his hands a moment to regain his composure, though most of him wanted to start screaming and crying right then and there.

After a few deep breaths, Don looked up from his hands and met Charlie's sad gaze.

Then he gathered his couraged and asked one of the hardest questions he'd ever ask in his entire life.

" Charlie, why didn't you go through with it?" He asked softly.

Alan jerked his head to stare at his oldest son, his entire visage aghast at what had just been asked.

Charlie on the other hand, simply stared at his brother before he answered.

" I didn't go through with it because right when I was about to slit my wrist, I remembered that Jessica wanted me to go on living and never forget her like the rest of the world had. I had failed her in life that day in the basement, I wouldn't do the same now that she was dead. And besides remembering my promise to Jessica, I remembered you Donnie, I remembered I had you, and dad, and... Mom. Jessica did what she did because she felt that she had nobody, eventhough her parents had divorced, that evil bastard had taken everything from her, her hopes, her dreams, her future, he shattered all of that. And her bitch of a mother was too drunk most of the time to do anything but call 911 only after it was already over for five hours. I stopped myself because... I still had my family and... Jessica would've wanted me to have a future." Said Charlie, finally allowing a tear to escape his eyes, but only one, which he furiously wiped away.

Don found himself gawking at the young man sitting before him.

This was his brother.

This was his Charlie.

For so long, he'd thought Charlie had been a naive child in an adult world.

Innocent. Untouched by the evils of this earth.

On this day, that was all shattered.

Don realized that is baby brother had had to grow up a very long time ago, when this terrible burden had been placed on his then seven year old shoulders.

Alan Eppes found himself gawking at Charlie as well.

His child.

His _child._

It was a father's worst nightmare come true, he'd failed to protect his child from a monster, and now he finds out almost three decades later.

Don Eppes felt his lungs stop working. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, an uncomprehendible terror gripped him as he stared at Charlie with wide, glassy eyes.

Charlie watched with every growing dispair as his big brother's jaw quivered.

Without saying a word, Charlie lashed out and yanked Don into a crushing hug.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

With a small moan, Don let the floodgates open as the anguish he'd been keeping at bay all throughout his brother's horrifying tale finally washed over him.

Charlie tightened his hold around his big brother as the older Eppes began to weep in earnest as he himself wrapped his arms around Charlie's mid-section and burried his face into his baby brother's chest.

" Shhh... Shhh Donnie... It's okay, I'm here, I won't go anywhere I promise. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Today was just a really bad day." Whispered Charlie as he stroked at Don's shoulders, trying to soothe his brother.

The exact opposite happened as Don simply began to cry harder in anguish, his sobs growing more violent as his tears soaked through Charlie's shirt.

Charlie simply held his brother before his gaze turned to his father.

Father and yougest son stared at each other for the better part of an eternity with only the sounds of Don'd weeping filling the air.

The Alan had to look away as tears began to once again spill from his already weepy eyes, carving rivers down his already wet face.

With his right arm still wrapped tightly around his big brother, Charlie reached out with his other hand found his father's chin, gently turning Alan's face so that they were once again facing each other.

Then with the same hand, Charlie gently wiped away the tears that stained his father's face before lovingly cupping Alan's left cheek, stroking his thumb across his father cheekbone.

Charlie watched as once again, his father's face crumbled into tears.

With a trembling hand, Alan gripped at his son's hand where it held his cheek and began to sob uncontrollably.

With a small sigh, Charlie pulled his father to him, the eldest Eppes burying his face into his son's neck.

" Oh Charlie, may baby boy." Moaned Alan as he wrapped his arms tightly around his sons.

" Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. I love daddy." Whispered Charlie as he rested his cheek against the crown of his father's head.

Upon hearing his child call him Daddy, Alan Eppes lost all semblance of his composure and began to wail shamelessly as he squeezed his youngest child to the point of pain.

Charlie let a few tears escape him as he held his family in his arms, trying how ever futile it was to console them.

As he sat there, he couldn't help but feel a sense of release wash over him.

Because it was a truth.

He had been released from a burden he'd been carrying for twenty-six years. He'd finally told his family the truth for once.

But this feeling of freedom was bittersweet.

After all, this was only one burden out of the billions of burdens he still had to keep.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

The line in the last chapter was " I love you Daddy."

Chapter 16: The Lullaby of a Heartbeat and No Sleep for a Scarred Soul

Charlie Eppes sighed as he lay in his bed.

It was midnight. He and his family had had a quiet, albeit somewhat somber dinner together. Most of it was spent with Don and Alan silently circling like hawks, their protective instincts in over-drive.

After dinner, they had all sat and watched a football game. Well, they all sat in the livingroom in front of the TV but, Alan and Don kept stealing gances at Charlie, wondering if and when he would break down and cry.

He didn't, even though a part of him wanted to start screaming to the heavens until he had no voice left, but years of training kicked in. He wouldn't give in to his inner anguish infront of his family, not today.

After the game, Charlie quietly said goodnight to his family and now, a few hours later, he was still awake.

Waiting.

Then, the faint sound of feet caught his ears.

Charlie found himself smiling softly before he partially closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The door to his room opened slowly, deliberately as Don snuck in.

Through his limited vision, Charlie watched as his brother stood looming over him before slowly collapsing onto the chair by the bed.

Charlie watched silently as his brother once again buried his hands, the light of the night making the white shirt he had on glow a soft blue.

For a few minutes, Charlie feined sleep, until the sounds of his brother's quiet sobs caught his ear.

Charlie quietly sat up in bed and reached out, gently stroking his hand over the back of Don's head.

Don immediately looks up with tearful eyes and finds, sad, almost black eyes staring at him fondly.

Without a word, Charlie gently gripped his brother's hands in his own in a gentle but firm grip.

Don hesitated a moment before he let Charlie pull him onto the bed, the younger Eppes shifting backwards to give Don room.

" Donnie, why are you crying? I told you everything was okay." Said Charlie softly.

He watched as Don averted his gaze to his lap and continued to cry silently.

" No, it's not okay Charlie... Stop sayin it's okay... I... I failed you Charlie. I'm a bad brother... I'm a really bad brother." Said Don tearfully as an all consuming anguish washed over him.

"...Donnie." Whispered Charlie as he reached out and gently pulled his brother into a bonecrushing hug. Don returned the embrace with all the force he could muster.

Charlie rubbed his brother's back soothingly as Don buried his face into his neck, silent sobs shaking his entire being.

" Donnie... Hey... That's not true... That's not true... You've been a great brother to me... You still are... You didn't fail me Donnie. Please don't cry. It's okay... It's okay." Said Charlie soothingly as he kept trying to console his weepy brother.

" N-no... No Charlie, stop sayin that... Please stop sayin that... You deserve better than me, you deserve better than this." Sobbed Don.

Charlie forcibly pulled back from he brother and reached out, coming to tightly grip Don's face in his hands, his hold was firm and unyeilding.

" Donnie, look at me!" Said Charlie sternly.

Dark, startled eyes with tears still pouring from them stared back at Charlie.

" I will not stop saying it, I'll keep saying it till the end of time if I have to. You did not fail me." Said Charlie, his words slow and deliberate, like all the strength in his entire soul was behind these words.

Don felt himself in awe once again at how calm and collected Charlie was, even now.

They stared at each other for a long while before Don looked away with a small sob. Fresh tears fell uninhibited from his eyes.

Charlie sighed heavily as he reached out for his brother to console him.

Don found himself with his head resting softly in Charlie's lap, his baby brother's fingers carding through his hair and his other hand massaging his shoulder soothingly.

For reasons he had yet to understand, Don found himself calming down, his tears stopped flowing and he felt a wave of warmth wash over him.

" Donnie, you didn't fail me. You're my big brother, _my big brother _and I wouldn't trade you for anything. I didn't kill myself that night because I remembered that I had you, I had dad and... Mom. You saved me when it mattered the most Donnie... You saved me." Whispered Charlie as he tenderly kept running his finger's through his big brother's hair.

Don found himself feeling his heart both break and swell at these tender words.

" I should've done more, I should've been there to stop that evil bastard from even laying a finger on you." Sighed Don, exhausted and defeated.

" Donnie, there was nothing you could've done, just like there was nothing I could do for Jessica. You know, for the longest time, I did blame myself for what happened to her. It took me twenty-six years to let go of most of it but, a small part of me will always blame myself for what happened, probably for the rest of my life. I guess, that's just the way I am." Said Charlie quietly.

Don was about to say something but stopped when soft, warm fingertips pressed his lips shut.

" Donnie, it's really late, you have work. Sleep, we can talk some more tomorrow." Whispered Charlie.

Don looked up and found Charlie staring down at him with a serene little smile gracing his goateed lips, but his eyes were still so sad. Don found himself slowly giving in to his exhaustion, both physical and emotional.

" Can I stay here?" He asked, suddenly feeling that he needed to ask permition to stay in his brother's room.

Charlie was taken slightly aback by the question but only for a moment.

" Of course you can, I'd like that, I'd like that very much." Said Charlie, with that same, tender little smile on his face.

Don was relieved, he didn't want to leave his brother's side, not tonight, well, morning if the actual time was considered.

Don gently sat up from where he'd been laying with his head in Charlie's lap and hesitantly laid down in the correct position on his brother's bed.

Charlie just kept on looking down serenely at his brother before he laid down himself beside his big brother.

Then he felt a small jolt of shock when Don suddenly lashed out and wrapped his arms around his little brother, resting his head on Charlie's chest, right over his heart, all but clinging to the curly haired man.

With a small sigh, Charlie wrapped his arm tightly around Don's shoulders, giving it a firm, reassuring squeeze.

" It's gonna be better in the morning." Whispered Charlie as he reached out with his free hand to cup the back of his big brother's neck.

These words, the steady beating of Charlie's heart beneath his ear, and the warmth that encompassed him lulled Don into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Before he lost the battle to stay awake, he heard a soft whisper of words.

" I love you Donnie."

With the last of his awareness Don whispered back.

" I love you more Buddy."

Charlie let out a sigh as he felt the tension leave his big brother's body. He craned his neck to press his lips to the top of Don's head in a brotherly kiss.

Charlie lay back down and stared at the ceiling as he held his brother.

As he lay there, staring at the ceiling, the soft, almost inaudible sound of retreating feet down the hall.

Alan.

Charlie made a note to hug his father in the morning and not let go forever.

Charlie knew full well that he wouldn't get any sleep in these early morning hours, so he lay awake, staring at the ceiling, counting down the minutes, and soothing Don whenever he looked to be in the thrall of a nightmare.

There was no sleep for Charlie Eppes, he knew if he closed his eyes, he would see the face of the friend he lost, the soul he couldn't save.

A thirteen year old girl whose life was utterly stolen from her.

He would stay awake in these hours, trying not to remember.

But not remembering was impossible.

Instead, he would keep vigil over the big brother he'd protected twenty-six years ago, and still did to this day in secret.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 17: Morning Comes and Duty Calls Once Again

Don Eppes let out a tiny groan as someone gently shook him from his slumber.

" Wha?" He whined.

" Donnie, c'mon wake up, you're gonna be late for work." Came a quiet, deep voice.

Charlie.

Don's eyes opened immediately and he found himself staring up at the smiling and still serene face of his beloved baby brother.

For a moment, all Don Eppes could do was stare into those bottomless pools, almost black like a rich, unaccented coffee.

He felt the anguish of the previous night return, but now, the pain was a dull ache instead of a searing, blinding pain.

Then the faint sound of rythymic beating filled Don's ears.

It was then that he realised it was Charlie's heart beneath his ear, strong and steady.

With great reluctance, Don pushed himself up and away from the warmth of his brother's embrace.

" Did you sleep okay Donnie?" Asked Charlie softly.

" Souldn't I be aking you that? I mean, I did use you as a pillow." Said Don, somewhat taken aback by the question, he also felt a small pang in his heart at the thought that Charlie was more concerned about him that he was for his own well being.

Charlie's small, serene smile turned into a full, toothy grin and for Don, it was one of the most wonderful sights he'd ever laid eyes on.

" Yeah, you did. By the way, has anyone ever told you you drool?" Asked Charlie with a soft chuckle.

His chuckled grew louder as Don playfully punched his shoulder. Of course, Don's fist bounced off the solid, well-muscled flesh beneath the T-shirt.

Then, the two of them lapsed into silence. Don not knowing what to do or say at the moment.

Charlie simply smiled before climbing off the bed and walking out the door, disappearing into the hallway before Don could stop him.

As he walked down the hall, Charlie rubbed tiredly at his eyes, he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep as he let Don assume, in fact, he hadn't gotten any sleep period.

He was so focused on just getting to the bathroom and taking a nice, long, morning shower, he was taken off gaurd when a hand came out of no where and grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards into a near bonecrushing embrace.

Alan Eppes.

Charlie relaxed into his father's vice-like hug and wrapped his own arms around the eldest Eppes. He could tell that his father was battling back tears from just how tight he wa hugging him.

" Hey Dad." Said Charlie softly.

His words were answer by Alan's arms tightening around him and the older man letting out a shaky breath before he spoke.

" I failed you Charlie... My baby boy I-I failed you..."

These words made the backs of Charlie's eyes burn and he would've loved nothing more than to start bawling right then and there but, that was not an option. He had to be strong for his family.

The tears could wait.

Charlie quickly regained control of his emotions as he tightened his hold around his father.

" No... No, that's not true. You didn't fail me. You didn't fail me just like Don didn't fail me. Dad, it's been twenty-six years since that day. I need you and Don to belive me when I say that I'm okay. Really, I'm okay." Said Charlie, once again hiding behind a mask of calm and poise.

These words of reassurance had the exact opposite effect as Alan crumbled and began to cry freely as he clutched his youngest child to him.

Charlie sighed as he tightened his already firm hold around his father, gently rubbing a hand across Alan's shoulders in a futile attempt to soothe his father's anguish.

A flicker of movement caught the corner of Charlie eyes and he turned his gaze, only to meet a guilt ridden gaze.

Don.

Leaning against the door frame, clearly holding back tears.

Charlie let a sad smile grace his lips as he stared at his brother, a silent beckon for his brother to join them.

Hesitantly, the eldest Eppes brother walked over to his family and stood before them, not knopwing what to do.

Still with a small smile on his face, Charlie reached out with his free hand, gently gripping one of Don's shoulders.

Don fought back tears as he too wrapped his arms around Charlie and his father.

For the better part of eternity, Charlie simply held his family, trying to tell them with his touch that everything was alright.

Then with a great effort, he pulled away from them.

Both Don and Alan were crying freely and were alarmed at the lack of moisture around Charlie's eyes.

Charlie gave them a reassuring smile before turning away and heading into the bathroom.

Don and Alan quickly composed themselves before they reluctantly headed downstairs, where Alan got started on making breakfast.

" Donnie, something is seriously wrong. Why isn't he crying? I mean, yesterday, you and me were supposed to be the comforters, instead, Charlie was the one doing all the comforting." Said Alan as Don took a seat at the counter.

Alan turned to his oldest son and saw the sad, melancholy expression that graced Don's face as the eldest Eppes brother scrubbed at the drying tear tracks on his cheeks.

" Last night he said that he didn't kill himself that night years back because he knew he had me and you and Mom, he said that I saved him when it really mattered, that I didn't fail him. He can say that all he wants but... I did fail him. I'm a lousy brother dad, I couldn't protect him from a monster when he was just... a little kid." Said Don, sounded decades younger than he was, it was enough to make Alan's crumbling heart crack just a little more.

" Oh Donnie." Sighed Alan as he set down the frying pan he was holding to quickly walk over to his oldest son and enveloped him in a tight hug.

" Donnie, if you failed him, so did I. He told us both that we didn't fail him but, we did. I couldn't protect my youngest child, he's had to deal with this... this unimaginable burden all by himself. Twenty-six years, he's kept this from us for twenty-six years. This all just so overwhelming to me and I... I don't know what to do or what to say I mean... he was just seven." Said Alan as he tightened his hold around his son.

Don felt his heart wrench painfully at his father's words as he wrapped his own arms around Alan.

The two men were so lost in their own sadness, they didn't see a certain curly haired individual watching the with sad, almost black eyes from where he stood at the door, silent and unnoticed by the two people who mattered most to him.

Knowing that all the reassurances he could give them would do little to stem their guilt, Charlie silently turned away and headed back upstairs to changed for another day of work.

At the exact moment he entered his room, his cell-phone went off, vibrating where it lay on his dresser.

Charlie reached it and answered.

" Charlie Eppes speaking." He said quietly.

" Ghost." Was the simply reply.

A simply reply was all that was needed to stop the Universe for Charlie Eppes.

" Steele."

" We've got a developing situation." Said Steele.

" Is the leader of the Big Three ready to come back to work?" He added.

For an instant, Charlie wanted to say no, that he was done with the CIA, the Big Three, being an Operative all together. But, the urge quickly faded.

Biting back a sigh at the thought of leaving his family when they were so emotionally vulnerable, Charlie spoke.

" Ready and waiting for further instructions sir."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 18: Back To the Job Once More and Wanting Something Just Out of Reach

Ghost exhaled and watched as the steamy-like plume rose from behind his mask, it hovered white and whispy for a moment before disintegrating into the frigid air.

Dark, almost black eyes stared across the barren, ice covered land from where he stood on the tall, snow covered hill with two other figures, three spectres against the night.

" So this is Siberia, I'm slightly disappointed, expected this place to be colder." Drawled Nighthawk.

Mojave turned sharply to gawk at Nighthawk.

" What planet are you from?" He asked.

" Settle down kids, remember, we're not here to take in the scenery, we're here to secure the newest dirty bomb on the block, aptly named " The Freezer", which, if detonated, can turn this entire planet into one giant ball of ice. So, quit bitchin' about the weather and tell me what your rolls are." Said Ghost, his tone of voice was nowhere near amused, stern and serious, though a small smirk was hidden behind the mask.

He was a formidable figure, dressed in full Operative regalia, the hilt of his Samurai sword jutting out from behind him where it was strapped to his back.

Nighthawk and Mojave immediately sobered and obeyed their leader without question as they began to recite their tasks.

" I take out anything that moves and then take out the survaillence and security systems in and around the fortress and set off a grenade on the southside as a distraction before getting into the building through the roof." Said Nighthawk.

" I take out any and all enemies and then barricade all possible exits before entering the structure, through the roof." Answered Mojave.

And finally, the leader spoke.

" My task will to take out the perimeter gaurds and set up the heating strobes for the fighter jets and there missiles for when all the warheads have been successfully extracted. After that, I will join the both of you inside, by using the roof, where I will make my way to the command center to take out the leader of this cell, Porfiry Blanchett." Said Ghost.

The scientist who had created this new, and deadly weapon had already paid the price of selling his soul to the Devil, with his life, thanks to a bullet from his own employer's gun.

" Alright guys, let's get to work." He added, smiling behind his mask as he watched the eager fire of anticipation light up in his two subordinants eyes.

" No Mercy." Smirked Mojave.

" No Mercy." Seconded Nighthawk.

" No Mercy." Growled Ghost before he turned and slid his Night Vision goggles into place and secured his snowboard to his boots before leaping into action, carving a snake-like path into the white snow.

Mojave and Nighthawk followed their leader, carving two other snake-like paths into the white snow.

The three descended down the hill, displaced snow flying after them as they made the way, filled with the exhileration of the speed and the emminent bloodbath they were going to instigate in mere minutes.

When the three of them reached the foot of the hill, they skidded to a halt and quickly unstrapped their boards and quickly collapsed them before discarding them near a small boulder.

Toby would be arriving after the job was done to pick them up.

" You guys know what to do." Growled Ghost before he charged off towards the tiny but well guarded fortress a few kilometers away, Mojave and Nighthawk followed in their leaders wake.

The three operatives descended on their latest batch of victims.

Then, Ghost veered sharply to the right, a small glint of metal and a soft noise indicating that the deadly samuarai sword had been unsheathed.

" Keep yourselves alive and give'em hell guys." Growled Ghost into his comm-link before the line went dead.

Nighthawk and Mojave kept running before they too split up to do their seperate tasks and unholster their own choice of weapons.

Ghost let out a small growl as he pounced on his first victim of the night.

The unfortunate soul had been staring off into the distance, never seeing the bringer of his death behind him.

The man let out one startled cry as he felt something slice into his shoulder before all life flew from him.

Both peices of the corpse fell on the snow in an undignified heap, staining the prestein white snow with a deep red as Ghost stepped over the bloody mess he'd just created, all the while nonchalantly reaching into one of the numerous pockets of his pitch black cargo pants, pulling out the first laser strobe.

With a push of the button, the compact item sprouted into a spear-like object.

Ghost turned the device so that the pointed end was facing the ground as he promptly impaled the ground a few feet away from the first corpse of the evening.

With a soft beep, the strobe was activated, with a tiny, miniscule light flashing steadily on top of it.

All of this was done in mere seconds as once again, Ghost was off hunting down his next victim, and the one after that, and the one after that.

Meanwhile, Mojave screwed the silencer onto the muzzle of his favorite barretta handgun as he caught sight of his first target of the evening.

With a well aimed bullet, Mojave dropped SOB, the bullet blowing a hole into his brain, ceasing all life function instantly. Mojave didn't linger on his first kill as he made his way to the first of three main exit door and two sub-exit doors he was to barricade.

Moajve reached the doors and pulled out a speacially made, reinforced steele lock that he deftly fastened to the handles. With a click and a small beep, the lock was activated. This lock would never open unless any one of the members of the Big Three Unit were to deactivate them with a audio-command button they had on the tracking gauntlets they each wore on their right wrists.

With the first door down, Mojave headed for his next target, unholstering his gun once again.

Nighthawk hid a cold looke behind his mask as he shot his first two victims dead as he neared the central power room that was seperate from the rest of the fortress.

It was time to cut the juice.

He found a thrid man standing guard on the door and shot him multiple times before dragging the body into the shadows before kicking the door open, hoping to startle the occupants inside.

Well, it worked as two figure hued an errie green by the night-vision stood stock still, taken completely by surprise, which was all Nighthawk needed to send them both to the afterlife with four well-placed bullets.

Not dwelling on the bodies, Nighthawk made his way over to the main power control pannel.

He paused a moment and raised his two fellow operatives on the comm-link.

" This is Nighthawk, I'm in the power room. What's your status?"

For a moment there was merely white noise before a voice cracked over the line.

" This is Mojave, I just got the last exit locked. I'm about to get up to the roof." Said Mojave.

Then, Ghost's voice made itself known.

" The final heating strobe is in place, Nighthawk, proceed with the blackout. I'll be expecting you both on the roof. Over and out."

With that, the line was severed.

Mojave resumed in using his grappling gun, aiming it for the rooftop battlements.

In the power room, Nighthawk smirked behind his mask as he pulled out a small but powerfull grenade from his arsenal and stuck under the table the panel was situated on top of.

Then he was out of there in record speed, just in time to get out of the blast radius.

A deafening blast followed his departure as he began scaling up the side of the fortress, the feint sound of confused shouts and screams emminating from the inside of the building.

Nighthawk felt a thrill of savage anticipation course through him as he reached the top battlement.

He got there just in time to see his leader slice through another unfortunate soul, slicing the man's head off from ear to ear, a very unpleasant image.

Nighthawk his a small wince behind his mask as he joined Ghost and Mojave as they stood before the only usable entrance, an air vent.

" You guys ready?" Growled Ghost, who was himself very eager to get this damn job over with so they could all head back to the comforts of Civilization, mainly, the five-star hotel they were staying at in the neighboring country of Mongolia.

The sooner this mission was over, the sooner ge could go home, be with his family and just...

Ghost quickly caught himself before he lost himself entirely to his home-sickness. He pushed away the sentimental residue of Charlie Eppes and focused on being the cold, bloodthirsty Government Operative the situation called for.

" Lead the way hermano." Growled Mojave.

" With pleasure." Muttered Ghost before he shot hurtled head first into the vent, his sword unsheathed and ready to bring more death upon many men. Nighthawk and Mojave following in his wake as they crashed through the flimsy sheetmetal, already cut open by their leader.

They fell through shards of metal and dust before the three Operatives landed gracefully amidst their future victims.

" Leave nothing alive and secure the warheads, I'll deal with Blanchett. See ya." Growled Ghsot into the com-link before the line went dead and his disappeared down a hall, hacking several men to peices in the process.

" Be careful man." Thought Nighthawk as he pulled out a gun and a powerful grenade from his belt.

Mojave pulled out his twin barettas.

Together, the two remaining members of the Big Three unit proceeded in killing everything in their path as they made their was to the weapon's room where the warheads were being stored.

For weapons of mass destruction, these bombs, known as the " Freezers" were actually very small, and very stable, unlike their cousins responsible for the Cuban Missile Crisis of the fifties, along with all current warheads.

They would be no problem, as long as they were kept on ice.

That's where the thermal adjustable packs Nighthawk and Mojave were carrying came in, they were set to zero degrees.

The packs could carry three each, perfect for the six weapons in the Blanchett's arsenal.

As Mojave and Nighthawk made quick work of their opposition.

Ghost was zeroing in on his true target as he hacked through man after man.

There were only fifty men in this entire fortress, Blanchett included.

That number was dwindling rapidly as Ghost disembowled one man and fatally stabbed another through his chest.

He had just reached the door to the Central Control room when something that felt like a ten-ton boulder crashed into him, sending Ghost flying backwards with the wind knocked out of him. In the process, he lost his grip on his sword, which went sailing into the air before impaling a nearby wall.

Ghost shook off his gaze and found himself staring back at what could only be described as the largest and tallest SOB he'd ever seen in his life.

_" Dang."_ Thought Ghost as this ' Really Really Big Guy' lashed out and seized him by the throt with one hand. Ghost bit back a wheeze as he felt his feet leave the ground and dangle well above it and his airway constrict against his will.

" Looks like I get to kill a little flea tonight." Smiled the Giant, his voice thick with a European accent as he grinned up at his captive with rotten teeth. He tightened his hold painfully around Ghost neck, to the point of bruising.

" Who you callin' a flea? You Motherf---er." Growled Ghost, his voice somewhat strained as he deftly reached into his belt and pulled a tiny, almost marble like object.

The bahemith's mouth fell open in confusion as to what this item, it would turn out to be his undoing as Ghost took the opportunity.

He savagely shoved the object into the Giant's mouth, forcing it down the monster's throat. To Ghost satisfaction, the Giant's hold around his neck vanished and he fell to the floor, gracefully landing on his feet as he pulled out a thin, pen-like device.

The Giant stood choking on what was lodged in his throat, all the while taking an unsteady step towards Ghost.

Behind his mask, Ghost smirked as his thumb hovered over the red button on the very top of the device he held.

" Hasta Lavista Big guy." He growled before he pushed the button, which in turn, set off the mini grenade currently lodged in a human throat.

There was a small bang followed immediately followed by a wet, squishy sound and a mist of warm liquid.

Ghost had turned away, not because he was squimish, but because he didn't want to get a face full of whatever just lightly drenched his combat gear.

A dull thump told him that the Giant would no longer be an obstical in his path.

Ghost calmly walked over to the now blood spattered wall where his sword was immbedded and quickly pulled it from it's lodging.

He walked with so much as a glance at the very large corpse, who head had been blown to bits as he came to stand at the door, his Night-vision switching to X-ray mode. He could see the people scurrying about behind the door.

Before he was about to bust the door open and go on a rampage, a voice cracked over the Comm-link.

" Ghost, we've got the warheads. What's you status hermano?" Asked Mojave as he and Nighthawk finished off the remaining opposition.

" I'm about to go in for the kill. You guys get the warheads out of here and at the drop sight, raise Steele, tell him to give the Fighters a go to send this place to Kingdom Come." Said Ghost, his voice slightly raspier than normal.

" Hermano, the ETA is only a few minutes." Said Mojave, not sure that there was enough time for Ghost to finish his task and get out in time.

" Then I guess you should hurry." Was the curt reply before the line went dead.

Mojave bit back a sigh before he turned to Nighthawk.

" C'mon, the boss want's us outta here and waiting for him."

Nighthawk silently nodded as he and Mojave obeyed their leader's orders.

Meanwhile, Ghost sent a vicious front-kick to the door that broke through the wood easily, flinging it open.

Everyone inside stopped dead a moment to stare at the masked figure dressed in black, standing in the door before they either scattered or readied whatever weapon they had at their disposal.

It made no difference as Ghost vision turned red and his murderous gaze fell on a ratherterrified looking Porfiry Blanchett.

" Run Run Run as fast as you can, it make no difference, you're all gonna die." Growled Ghost before he lunged at his many targets, going after those carrying weapons.

There were five gun carrying men in total.

All five died in bloody, rapid succession. Ghost sword became a blur of glimmering light as it sliced into each victim.

But, Ghost didn't linger on the freshly dead, he kept going, finding victim after victim, the screams, the blood, the terror, the looks of death. Ghost ignored them all as he cut down life after life until finally, only two people were alive in the room.

A terrified Porfiry Blanchett, and the man who was going to kill him.

The man stood petrified as he stared at the fearsome sight of Ghost, eyes filled with murderous rage and samurai sword dripping with the blood of the slain gripped in his hand.

" P-please... Have mercy... PLEASE!!!" Screamed Blanchett.

Ghost felt the rage course violently through his veins as he slowly stepped closer and closer to his quarry, backing the terrified man into a corner.

He stood over a trembling Blanchett, menacing and intimidating as he stared down at soon to be dead man.

" Mercy? You're actually asking me for mercy?" Said Ghost, his voice gravelly and harsh, by his own will, and because of the death grip his previous opponent had had on his throat.

Blanchett whimpered in terror.

" Why should I show you any mercy, when you were going to destroy half the world with one of your " Freezers". Did you everything about all the lives you were going to end, was all this a game to you, didn't you ever thing about the consequences?" Said Ghost in that same, deadly, calm voice.

" I-I... I only wanted to make this world better, I..." Began Blanchett before Ghost curtly cut him off.

" Shut up you fucking idiot, you don't make the world better by destroying it, you make it better by changing the people who live in it. But, you aren't gonna be around to do that, you lost your chance." Growled Ghost as he raised his deadly sword and swung it with all the force he could muster.

Blanchett's final scream was cut short as cold, insanely sharp metal sliced into his neck.

Ghost felt his blade slice through nerves, flesh, bone, and cartillage. Blood splattered at his feet.

With a graceful twirl, the blade was once again sheethed.

Ghost turned away without another glance at the now headless body of Porfiry Blanchett and calmly walked out of the room, now marred by a massacre of bodies and blood.

Once he'd walked over the threshold, he checked his watch and realized that there was only three minutes before this place was obliterated by the Fighter Jets.

He had to hustle.

Ghost sprinted at lightening speed towards the nearest blocked door, pulling out the device that would unlock the doors. He pressed the button, which triggered the unlocking mechanism.

He smashed through the door into the cold, Siberian night, heading for the rendevous point.

He glanced at his wrist gauntlet and saw the two beeping red dots, indicating the location of his two subordinants.

Ghost kept running, the feint roar of powerful jet engine that were fast approaching catching his ear.

He zeroed in on Mojave and Nighthawk's position.

He all but leaped over a hill and saw his two fellow operatives waiting, sans the packs with the warheads inside. Those had been cashed into the designated area, far far away from the blast sight, ready and waiting for Steele himself to pick up.

" Hey you guys." Said Ghost as he calmly walked up to his two fellow Operatives.

" Hey hermano."

" Heya."

" When'd did we say Toby should pick us up?" Asked Mojave, a slight tremmer in his voice due to the cold.

" He'll be here before the fireworks." Said Ghost simply.

No sooner had he said these words, the sound of helicopter blades roared loudly above them.

" Hey cabbie." Muttered Ghost as he and his unit stared up at the Black Hawk hovering over them.

A rope ladder was extented from the side of the aircraft.

Ghost motioned for his subordinants to climb up first.

Mojave and Nigthawk obeyed and each hustled up the rope, eager to get out of this Iceblock of a country.

Ghost paused when another round of defeaning roars cracked through the air as the fighter jets arrived to do their jobs.

With a small sigh, Ghost climbed the rope ladder part way as the Black Hawk began to move away from the sight.

As he kept climbing, he glanced down in time to see the fortress the Big Three had just massacred blow up in a bright oranged ball of flame and smoke.

Ghost climbed up the rest of the way and joined his Unit where they sat on the floor of the Black Hawk's interior.

The Job was done.

Charlie let out a heavy sigh as leaned against the hull of the Helicopter.

God he was so tired now that the mission was over.

He just wanted to sleep for the rest of eternity.

He wanted to forget all that had just happened.

He wanted many things that other people took for granted, like their blissful ignorance.

But, most of all he wanted the one thing that was too far away to have right now.

He wanted the people who mattered most to him, the people he loved.

He wanted his family.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 19: Making a Deal in Ulaan Bataar

The Black Hawk landed noisely amidst the busy air-base.

Being the expert pilot he was, Toby easily and gracefully landed the aircraft onto the landing pad. Everyone on board disemarked, ignoring the action surrounding them because their parts were already done concerning this mission.

Charlie let out a small sigh as he pulled off his mask, becoming an ordinary man once again, well, ordinary enough.

They made a small detour to a small building to devest themselves of their combat gear and individual arsenals of combat weaponry.

When they were done, Charlie and his now deactivated unit made their way out and over to their leader, Commander Derek Steele, who was waiting for them with a convoy of three massive black SUVs behind him.

" I hope you guys didn't have too much trouble with this one." Said Steele, eyeing the barely masked fatigue slowly etching itself onto the faces of all three men.

" Nothing were couldn't handle." Said Charlie, his voice slightly gruffer than usual, Steele could just see a small patch of discoloring skin forming under his Operative's shirt collar.

" Well, you guys better say your goodbyes here and now. Due to a time crunch, the three of you will be sent home on three seperate jets in two day. The Siberian, and Mongolian governments want us out of here as soon as possible." Said Steele.

Though this was a very disconcerting developement, Charlie immediately took charge, remaining neutral as he turned to his two friends and coworkers.

" I'll be seeing you guys later then." He said with a sad smile gracing his lips, a smile that Julio and Christian returned. Julio reached out and clasped arms with his leader for the last time before the next time they met again.

" San Maria watch over you always, Hermano."

" Right back at you, Mariachi Man."

Charlie chuckled at the annoyed look plastered on Julio's face before he turned to Christian.

As they too clasped arms, Christian spoke.

" Why do we do what we do Charlie?"

" We do way we do because it's what we chose to do, and because no one else can do it better than we do, Christian." Was the simple, sagacious ( wise ) answer.

With final nods to each other, the member's of the Big Three Unit bid eachother farewell for now, before they each boarded an SUV. The convoy of big black cars grumbled to life and pulled away from the airbase, driving away with the capital city of Mongolia, Ulaan Baatar.

When the convoy reached the city, the SUVs split up, Charlie watching as Julio's SUV made a left turn and Christian's made a right, leaving him traveling down the straight road.

_" See you later guys."_ Thought Charlie with a small sigh as he settled in for the drive to the hotel.

When the SUV finally arrived, Charlie got out of the vehicle, all but dragging himself towards the door and very thankful that all of his personal effects, mainly his duffle bag and gun had already been brought up to the suite provided for him.

He checked in, speaking the Mongolian language with perfect clarity, much to the astonishment of the petite woman behind the desk, who flashed him a mega-watt smile because of this as she handed him his room keys.

Mongolian was among the plethora of languages Charlie had painstackingly learned and perfected.

Now, all Charlie wanted to do was meditate for a little while before hitting the sack and sleeping for the full two days he had before it was back to America and the supposed wrath of his family for leaving them the day after he'd revealed one of his darkest secrets to them.

The ride up to the top floor was thankfully uninterupted seeing as to how it was two in the morning here.

When the doors opened with a small chime, Charlie stepped out and passed several identical doors as he walked towards the single door at the very end of the hall.

He pulled the key out of his back jeans pocket and used it to open the door.

A prestine setting welcomed him, like any hotel room that hadden't been used recently, everything was emaculate, precise, undisturbed.

With a small sigh, Charlie rubbed at his eyes wearily and headed straight for the bed. He did a full face-plant into the soft linen sheets and fluffy comforter.

For a few long moments, Charlie simply laid there and let the weariness wash over him.

Then, he picked himself up, took a moment to take off his boots and socks before he walked over to the panoramic window, with a beautiful veiw of Ulaan Bataar.

After staring at the city for the better part of eternity, Charlie reached up and pulled his hair free of the tight ponytail it was held in, running a hand through the strands that now just reached his shoulders, falling in a cascade of chaotic curls.

A nice, long hot shower was in order.

Charlie turned from the window and headed for the bathroom that was adjacent to the door, unbuttoning the dark navy blue shirt he was wearing over a plain black pair of cargo pants.

He let the shirt fall from his shoulders, leaving it forgotten on the floor as he entered the bathroom.

He paused to look at himself in the mirror and bit back a small groan of annoyance as he eyed the bruises that were becoming more and more apparent, the shape of fingers around his throat and neck.

Also around his neck was a simple, shiny silver chain, hanging from it was a set of dog-tags and his CIA ID ring.

The dog tags were another form of ID Charlie kept, just in case the NSA needed him overseas once again in the Middle East or any other live-combat area.

He wasn't an official soldier, but if he had been, he'd hold rank of Lieutenant 1st Grade.

He was qualified and trained for combat and had already had some close calls while he was "consulting" as it were for the Army.

The carbomb incident in which he'd saved Colby Granger's life hadn't been the only time he'd been in the line of fire while in Afghanistan. Nor was it the only time he'd saved the life of his fellow man.

Before he'd saved Colby, earlier that day, the convoy he'd been riding in as a military consultant and secretly active CIA Agent, had been attacked by insergents.

Lucky for him, he'd had his own service rifle on hand. However, watching several people get wounded and have blood on his hands from applying pressure to the wounds of one of the men in the car with him was something he could've done without.

But, he could dwell on these memories some other time.

Charlie shook himself out of his thoughts and took off the chain with his dog tags and ring, carefully setting them down on the clean soapdish situated above the prestine white sink that reminded Charlie too much of the white snow covered lands of Siberia.

It made his eyes hurt. Slightly squinting, Charlie reached into the shower/ bathtub and turned the water on, manipulating the hot and cold knobs before he found his preferred temperature.

He let the shower run, slowly filling the room in a light mist of steam as he devested himself of his remaining clothing.

The hot water was welcomed by his tired, aching body.

The liquid cascaded smoothly down his chiseled and tattooed back, saturating his hair and scalp, warming him from the cold weather he'd had to endure.

He'd nearly lost himself in the soothing feeling of hot water running down his weary body when he felt another pressence besides his own. He tensed naturally.

Over the sound of the running shower, Charlie's accute hearing caught the sounds of movement against the tiles floor.

Then, an almost imperceptable scent caught Charlie's attention.

Roses and honey.

Charlie felt himself smiling as he relaxed and continued to enjoy his shower, his back to the bathroom's other occupant.

Then, he felt a pair of warm, familiar hands gently grip his shoulders, slowly messaging the flesh, earning a small groan of approval from Charlie.

The well saturated math genius turned around amidst the steady cascade of water and wrapped his arms around the gorgeous woman who'd been standing behind him her godess like body fully revealed to his appreciative gaze.

Mikaila Gordon smiled back at Charlie Eppes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Hey beautiful." Sighed Charlie as he leaned down to press his forehead to Miki's.

" Hey stranger, you still in one piece?" Asked Mikaila, suppressing a shiver as she felt one of Charlie's hand slowly trail up her water cover back.

" More or less." Was the simple answer.

" Oh? What happened, where are you hurt?" Asked Mikaila, immediately concerned.

" It's nothing, I'm just gonna have some bruising around my throat thanks to one giant SOB among the many minions of Porfiry Blanchett." Explained Charlie.

" I'll tell you more about it later, right now, I think we should stop talking." He added, a predatory grin spreading across his face.

It was a grin Mikaila returned with a seductive little smile of her own.

" Yeah, I can think of something better to do than talking." She purred before she surged forward, sending Charlie backwards into the tiled shower wall as her mouth covered his own.

With a tiny growl, Charlie responded in kind to the kiss, taking control of it, all but devouring the lovely woman in his arms, a deep chuckle rumbling from his throat.

Several minutes later, the water began to grow cold.

Charlie turned the watter off before he reached over to grab one of the large, fluffy white towels from the rack and handed it over to Mikaila. As she wrapped it around her body, all the while smirking as she watched Charlie wrapped a towel around his waist.

" What're you starin at?" Asked Charlie, with a smile and a playful glint in his eyes as he toweled his hair dry.

" I'm starin at the hotness of you Eppes." Was the answer.

Charlie's grin grew as he looped his arms around Miki's waist once again, pulling her in for another deep, long kiss.

" Thanks, you're scorchin yourself Gordon." Whispered Charlie against Miki's lips when they parted.

Then, Charlie scooped the lovely woman he'd just shared a shower and a make out session with into his arms and carried her out of the still steam filled bathroom.

Mikaila giggled as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, her hair, which was braided in the thousands cascaded down her shoulders and blanketed the arm Charlie had around the upper half of her body.

When he reached the bed, Charlie promptly dropped his precious burden onto the soft sheet covered matress.

Miki let out a small yelp that turned into a laugh as she bounced on the matress once before lying still, her towel coming slightly undone, with Charlie looming over her, a hungry glint in his eyes.

" What do you want from me?" Asked Charlie, his voice a low growl that sent shivers through Mikaila.

Instead of saying anything, Mikaila hoisted herself onto her knees so that she was face to face with a smirling Charlie.

With a smirk of her own, Mikaila gripped the tucked corner of the towel she was wearing and yanked it loose, sending it flying across the room, where it git snagged on the back of a nearby chair.

She pounced on Charlie, her mouth covering his possessively as she snaked one arm around his neck while her free hand sought out the towel still wrapped snuggly around Charlie's waist. With one swift tug, she pulled it free and then sent it flying.

It landed on the floor by the same chair her own towel now hung, both of them forgotten entirely.

Mikaila let out a tiny moan as Charlie took control from her once again and surged forward, sending her onto her back, blanketting her with his own body as they kissed.

When the need for air became too much to ignore the pulled apart with a gasp.

Charlie stared down at Mikaila with dark, burning eyes, partially obscured by a few curls of dark hair, his voice only slightly breathless as he spoke.

" You still haven't answered my question, what do you want from me?" He growled.

Mikaila gathered her breath before she spoke.

" I want you... I want you to want me, I want to love me, and only me." She said, meeting Charlie dark, bottomless gaze with a burning gaze of her own.

She watched a sensual, satisfied smile slowly spread across Charlie's lips as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into her throat, his mustache and goatee tickling her sensitive skin.

" What do you want from me?" Whispered Mikaila as her hands found the powerfully muscled back of the man on top of her.

Charlie pulled back a loomed over Mikaila such that his breath ghosted over her lips as he spoke.

" I want you... I want you to want me, I want to love me, and only me." Whispered Charlie as he rang a hand along Mikaila's side, causing her to shiver and sigh as her arms tightened around Charlie's neck.

" But, most of all, I wanna love you... Only you." Added Charlie still whispering, watching as a happy smiled spread across her perfect , full lips.

He smiled warmly before he spoke again.

" Do we have a deal then?"

Mikaila leaned up, as if to press another kiss to Charlie's lips but paused just a breath away before she spoke.

" Deal, now shut up and make love to me."

Of course, Charlie obliged as he closed the distance between there lips.

They were both now focused on doing something far better than talking, far far better.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 20: A Nightmare Shared By The Guilt Ridden and Yearning for Home While Planningf For the Not Too Distant Future

" Charlie!" Yelled Don as he shot upright from his bed, once again suffering from the nightmare that plagued him since Charlie had once again disappeared like a whisp of smoke.

It took Don a moment to calm down and realize that he was in his childhood bedroom, in what was now Charlie's house.

Don untangled himself from the sheets and sat over the side of the bed, sighing heavily and scrubbing at his face with his hands.

He was so caught in all the bad feeling one has after a nightmare, he almost jumped when the door to his room creaked open.

" Donnie?" Came a hesitant voice.

Alan Eppes.

" I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Asked Don as he got up to greet his father.

" No Donnie, I woke up long before you did." Sighed Alan as he ushered his oldest son back to hid bed.

The two of them sat side by side at the foot of the matress and for the longest time, they just sat there in silence, each man lost to his own thoughts.

Then, with a sigh, Alan spoke.

" I woke up because I had the same nightmare that started the night after he disappeared again, almost two months ago. I'm standing at the top of a set of stair that lead into darkness. I walk down these stairs and find myself standing in a basement and..." Alan trailed off when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Don, who turned to face his father with wide, unbelieving eyes.

" D-Dad, how?..." Don trailed off as Alan nodded his head and squeezed his shoulder.

" So, it sounds familiar." He said.

Don hung his head before he spoke.

" When I get to the base of the stairs, I find myself in a basement, and before me is terrified looking little girl, and Charlie as an adult, both of them are on the ground and Charlie has this evil looking guy on top of him... ch-choking him."

Alan felt his heart wrench painfully within his own chest as he eyed the all consuming anguish within his oldest child's eyes.

Without uttering a word, Alan pulled Don into his arms into a firm hug, something he knew they both needed.

After several minutes, and a shaky sigh, Don continued in his recounting of the hellish nightmare that had been robbing him of a night's peaceful sleep for weeks now.

" I try to scream out Charlie's name but nothing comes out, and I watch as Charlie turns into a seven year old kid again, and dad he's... He's terrified and crying and then he... he turns his head and looks straight at me and... He screams out..._ ' Donnie, please help me.'_ I-I try to get to him but, I can't move, I just stand there and watch as the evil bastard who's choking my little brother starts laughing... _laughing_... before he... B-Before he snaps Charlie's neck..." Don's voice trailed off into deep, anguish filled sobs as he buried his face into his father's neck.

" Oh, Donnie." Whispered Alan, tears now flowing uninhibited from his own eyes as he hugged his oldest child to him, utterly mortified by the nightmare Don had suffered. What haunted him more, was the striking similarity this nightmare had to the one he himself had suffered a mere twenty minuted earlier.

Charlie terrified words still echoed through his mind.

_" DADDY HELP ME, HE'S HURTING ME, DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY! "_

Then, the hellish scene would fade into black, with Charlie's seven year old voice screaming in painfilled terror.

Then, Alan would wake up, trembling in true horror and anguish. This had been going on for about a week.

Alan was shaken from his own dark musings when Don spoke, his voice muffled by his father's shoulder.

" I want him back dad, I want him home."

" I know Donnie, I want him back too." Sighed Alan before he tightened his already vice-like hold around his oldest child.

As he allowed himself to melt into his father's tight embrace, Don recalled the last time he'd heard Charlie's voice, when his baby brother had left him a message on his phone

_" Hey Donnie it's your brother, listen, I'm calling cause I'm gonna have to break my promise of not going anywhere. I have to disappear again. I'll... I'll understand if you're angry with me for leaving you like this. I'm so sorry Donnie, I wish there was another way but, I can't say no whenever these guys call. Donnie, please, don't worry about me, I promise I'll come back. Take care of yourself, and Dad. G-Goodbye Donnie, I love you, tell Dad I love him too."_

That was almost two months ago.

Now, in the remaining hours of the night, Alan and Don Eppes sat side by side. Each man miserable and melancoly. They would not find peace in sleep, their dreams now haunted by scenes ripped from the very beating heart of hell.

One thought was prominent on both of their minds. One person.

Charlie.

Meanwhile...

In a Hotel penthouse in Ulaan Bataar, Mongolia...

A sigh escaped Charlie as he lay with his back propt up againts the hotel bed's headboard, his deep, almost black eyes staring out the window at the wee morning sky. Sunlight was slowly painting over the dark colors of the previous night.

This place was beautiful, vibrant but, it wasn't home. That was where Charlie wanted to be. But, he would have to wait till the day after tomorrow. He'd have to wait a little while longer before he could see his beloved father and brother again. He'd have to wait to return to a small semblance of normalcy.

As small shuffle of movement and a sleepy sigh beside him caught Charlie's attention. Almost black eyes that had been filled with sadness and longing, softened, filling now with tenderness and quiet love as Charlie turned his gaze from the window to stare down at the beautiful woman still sleeping peacefully beside him.

Tenderness was soon replaced with hunger as Charlie took in the heavenly sight before him.

Mikaila Gordon was laying on her stomach beside him, her hair braided in the thousands was splayed in everywhich direction with a few resting along the curve of her flawless back, the white linen sheet they were sharing was just barely at her hips, the fabric stark against her rich, light caramel skin.

After an eternity of simply staring, Charlie slowly leaned closer, reaching out to gently pull away the few braids that rested against Mikaila's back. Once they were out of the way, Charlie closed the distance and gently pressed his lips to the base of Miki's back, and slowly began tracing a trail up her spine. He smiled when he felt the body beneath his lips stir, and arch into his touch, his ears catching the almost inaudible sigh that escaped from her.

" Hey." Breathed Mikaila as she felt Charlie's lips travel upwards until they reached the back of her neck.

" Hey back." Whispered Charlie with a wolfish smile as his gaze met that of Mikaila's stunning hazel eyes.

With a tiny little groan, Mikaila turned onto her back, all the while smiling back at the handsome man looming above her.

She let out a soft chuckle as Charlie nuzzled his bearded and now stubble covered face into her throat and shoulder. As he wrapped his arms around her, he gave a small growl of approval as he felt Mikaila's long fingernails rack over the pale, tattooed flesh that covered the powerfully built muscles of his back. With a feral grin, Mikaila suddenly tangled her fingers into the massive chaos of curls that was Charlie's hair, tugging the strands backwards while also rolling them over. Charlie let out a small yelp which quickly turned into a gruff chuckle as he found himself on his back, grinning up at a very self-satisfied looking Mikaila Gordon.

The smirk that graced Mikaila's face slowly turned into a hungry smile as she slowly dipped her head to press a lingering kiss to Charlie's lips before she pulled back and started gnawing a trail from his jaw to the sensitive skin of his throat.

Charlie let out a shaky breath and smiled as he tilted his head back, granting Miki more acess as he hand moved of their own volition, trailing in everywhich way across the smooth, caramel expances of Mikaila's back.

For several, delicious minutes, Charlie allowed himself to be at Mikaila mercy, her soft lips welcomed by the bruised flesh of his throat.

Then, with a low growl, he flipped them over, once again looming over Mikaila, with a smile of absolute contentment on his face.

They stayed in silence for a while before Mikaila spoke.

" What are you thinking about?" She asked.

" I'm thinkin about home mostly, and us." Sighed Charlie.

" Well... You already know I'll be officially moved to L.A. in a few weeks, all my stuff's on it's way to beeing put in my new apartment and-" She was cut off by Charlie's lips pressing themselves onto hers, a small peck before they pulled apart, Mikaila beaming.

" I'll help you unpack." Said Charlie, a soft smile gracing his lips, warming his almost black eyes.

" What about your family, what's gonna be my introduction?" Asked Miki.

A mischevious glint filled Charlie's eyes before he spoke.

" I know just the think... I meet you at a Strip club." Said Charlie, with a wacky look plastered on his face.

" Shut up." Laughed Mikaila, Charlie letting out a few chuckled as well.

" But seriously, you being a Graphic Designer, how about love at first sight all over again, except this time, it's not while I'm your training officer?" Suggested Charlie.

" Well... That's a start, care to elaborate?"

" Gladly."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 21: An Unexpected Lunch Guest

Charlie Eppes let out a small sigh as he stared out the window of the government issued SUV he was currently riding in.

He'd landed back on American soil fifteen minutes ago and was now on his way to his chief destination.

Home.

Now, Charlie Eppes was trained to be absolutely certain of some things.

His abilities to be the best CIA agent in the United States's arsenal of defense.

His abilities as one of the most brilliant minds in his field of mathematics.

And the fact that if it really came down to it... He would gladly forfeit his own life than take the life of anyone he loved.

During the torture survival program, he'd managed to fool the machine and Dr. Le Dova.

What he was not certain of, at the moment at least was, how his family was going to react to his sudden return back into their lives after being gone for so long.

What would they think?

What would they do?

Would his father and big brother be mad at him for leaving them the way he had those long months ago?

These anxious thoughts occupied Charlie's mind until he felt the car slowly ease to a stop.

" We're here sir." Said Agent Gold from where he sat in the front passenger seat. The other NSA agent, Harris was in the driver's seat.

" Thanks guys. I'll be seeing you." Said Charlie with a small nod and a sad smile as he climbed out into the late afternoon atmosphere.

The two NSA agents nodded before they pulled away, Charlie watching the SUV turn a corner and disappear around a corner before he turned and faced Casa Eppes.

His home. The home he'd finally returned to after so long.

With a sigh, Charlie made his way across the street and up the walkway that led to the solid wooden door of the Craftsmen Style house.

He dug out the keys from one of the back pockets of the dark blue jeans he had on. A plain white button-up shirt and a pair of black converse sneakers finished out the outfit he was wearing.

Around his neck was the chain holding his Dog tags and two rings, one was his CIA ID ring, the other was a parting gift from his Miki. Silver, with a black, interweaving design embosed around its circumference and small circular crystals gracing the centers of the loops within the design.

A small, longing smile tugged at Charlie's lips as he remembered Miki's parting words in Ulaan Bataar

_" Keep this safe Charlie, I'll be wanting it back when we see each other again. I love you."_

_" I love you too Miki." _Thought Charlie to himself as he let himself into his own house.

He already knew that there was no one inside at the moment. Intel had confirmed that Alan was at a bookclub meeting in the city. Don, was hard at work at the FBI.

Everything was as it should be, considering.

With a sigh, Charlie closed the front door and paused to bask in the warmth of home for a few seconds before he trudged up the stairs to the second floor and headed to his room to unpack his stuff.

Once his clothes were back in his dresser and his gun was back under the floorboards of his closet, Charlie let out a small sigh as he collapsed backwards onto his bed, staring at the ceiling for the better part of an eternity, the fingers of his right hand instinctively seeking out the items of the chain around his neck, mainly the rings.

One ring, was both a manacle and a symbol of voluntary duty, a burden carried willingly.

The other, was a symbol of hope, redemption, and above all, a token of love.

With a small sigh, Charlie sat up and pulled the chain off of his neck. He undid the clasp and pulled Miki's ring from its companions before redoing the clasp. With a lingering look at the symbols of his reality, Charlie placed the chain into drawer on his nightstand, behind a false panel at the very end on the wooden compartment.

A necessary precausion should his father go looking through his things, such actions had led to the unearthing of the twenty-six year burden he'd been carrying concerning Jessica Cartmen.

Though the release was liberating.

He couldn't risk such a thing from occuring again for, it would not be liberation he'd feel, it would be doom.

With another sigh, Charlie stared at the ring he held within his fingers before sliding the peice of jewelry onto his right thumb.

Then, he was on his feet and out of the room. He reached the first floor and fished out his motorcycle keys from where he'd hidden them under the table by the coat-rack.

It was time he let his reappearance be known.

Charlie found his bike in front of the garage, safely covered by a tarp and still well polished and immaculate.

Don or Alan had taken on the task of keeping his bike's upkeep in his absense. He would thank them later.

With a small qirk of his lips, Charlie mounted the powerful vehicle and slid the key into the ignition.

With a low rumble, the bike sprang to life as Charlie put on the helmet and expertly back his bike out of the driveway.

God, he'd missed this.

With a loud roar, Charlie shot forward, within minutes he was speeding out of his childhood neighborhood and pulling onto the highway that would lead to the city, and the Los Angeles branch of the FBI.

Meanwhile, oblivious to their fast approaching visitor, Don and his team of FBI Agents were seated in the ' War Room ' staring at the evidence from their newest case.

They weren't making real progress and on top of that, Don, Megan, David, and Colby were not in the right headspace.

This was one of cases that reminded them of Charlie. The case would've been solved in less than a heartbeat if they'd had their top consultant with them.

Two months, everyone had missed the charisma and vigor of Don Eppes's baby brother terribly. Colby in particular missed the Whizkid and King of the Mat.

The ache was made all the more prominent with the painfull and horrific revelations Charlie had left in his wake before vanishing like smoke to God knows where.

The last two months had all but ripped Don Eppes apart.

Whether his eyes were open of closed, he would see his beloved Charlie's face. Most of the time, that face was pale and filled with an all consuming sadness.

The way it had been the day the facade of innocence untouched by the world had been shattered.

The day a twenty six year old secret had been brought to the surface by a fatefull quest for batteries.

With a sigh, Don got up from where he sat and tried to rouse his very depressed team back into the game, they still had a gang of bank robbers to find and bring to justice.

Then he noticed what time it was.

" Hey, anybody up for lunch?" He asked.

Three faces immediately lit up at the prospect of food and a chance to leave the depressing confines of the War room.

The four agents grabbed whatever they needed before following Don to the elevator.

The ride was comfortable enough, however, the three other agents noticed the far away look in their leader's eyes as he waited for the doors to open.

They knew what was on his mind, specifically, they knew who.

Charlie.

They still couldn't believe that a full two months had gone by without anything from the curly haired math genius they'd all come to know and love.

Their Whiz-kid.

Then, all melancholy thoughts were forgotten for the moment as the elevator doors opened with a soft _ding_.

The four agents filed out of the elevator and headed for the door that would lead to the outside world, and a small Diner across the street that had a cheese steak sandwich to die for. Don and his team frequently visited this diner in particular during their lunch hour.

A little fact a certain curly haired someone was well aware of.

As the agents made their way across the street, they didn't notice the black and silver Honda motorcycle parked in the shade beside the Diner.

The four agents filed into the Diner, heading for their usual booth. They gave in their orders when the waitress came by, and then set to work discussing the case and live in general.

Unbenounced to them, a ponytailed young man was occupying the booth right next to them, the only thing seperating his from the FBI agents was the red leather divide that served as the back of the seats.

One simple leather divide was all that seperated two brothers.

Charlie had to use every ounce of his will to not jump over the divide and pounce on his big brother. Instead, he would take the subtle route.

He waited, and listened in on the conversation his brother and three good friends were having as they dug in to their lunches.

" We've hit the proverbial wall on this case. What do we do know?" Sighed Don as he took a bit of his cheese steak sandwhich.

Three pairs of shoulders shrugged and three pairs of lungs let out sighs.

" I don't know Don, all of our leads have come up empty. We have know idea where these guys will strike next." Said Colby.

" That, and the fact that the way these guys are behaving, we have no idea how these guys work and what they are after." Piped up Megan.

" Yeah, it's as if these guys are working at random, robbing whatever and whoever they feel like." Added David.

A small, sad smile tugged at Don's lips at the word random.

" Hey, you know what Chuck would say about things being random..." Started Don, but a new voice interjected into the conversation.

" I'd say that there's random and then there's _random_ and then, I'd tell you for the God knows what numbered time to stop callin' me Chuck." Came a familiar, quiet voice that was laced with amusement.

It had come from behind where Don and Megan were sitting.

Don vaguely heard the clattering of several eating utensils in the distance as he whirled around and came face to face with the person who'd spoken.

When his eyes fell on said person, Don's voice died in his throat.

There with his head resting over his crossed arms where he leaned against the leather divide.

Charlie ginned like cheshire-cat at the four dumbstruck FBI agents who were all openly gawking at him like he was from another planet before he focused his alomst black-brown eyes onto his big brother's shell-shocked visage.

After an eternity, Don's voice returned to him, but a disbelieving whisper was all he could muster.

" C-Charlie?"

Charlie's grin softened to a loving smiled as he reached out and gently but firmly clasped his brother's shoulder before he nodded and spoke.

" Yeah Donnie, your one and only. How've ya been?"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Numb3rs, it's all property of CBS and whatnot, so don't sue.

Chapter 22: Reunion And Letting Go

Don continued to gawk at the smiling face of his baby brother, staring at the young man like he was from Pluto.

With wide eyes, Don managed to tear his gaze from Charlie's face to stare at the hand that was gripping his shoulder.

It felt warm and strong.

It felt _real_.

" Well? Are you gonna say something or just look at me like a dying fish?" Asked Charlie softly, with a tiny twinkle in his eyes.

Don's brain was operating on autopilot as he looked back up at Charlie and slowly reached out with a quavering hand, his fingertips slowly coming to touch the collar of Charlie's shirt.

Then slowly, Don's hand slowly, tentatively pushed at Charlie's collar-bone.

" Y-You're real?" Whispered Don.

Charlie's smile widened before he moved into action. It was time to make all disbelief and doubt fly out the window.

" Yeah Donnie, I'm real, I'm here." Said Charlie softly before he yanked his big brother into a vice-like hug.

Don stiffened for a moment, this gesture of love sending another jolt through his already shell-shocked body.

" I'm here." Whispered Charlie, blinking his eyes furiously against the all too familiar sting of tears as he buried his face into Don's neck.

That seemed to snap Don out of whatever trance he'd been locked in, with a small gasp, Don's arms whipped around Charlie in a vice-like hug of his own, if it were possible, Don's grip was twice as strong as the one Charlie had around him.

" Charlie?" Whispered Don again, eventhough he held the familiar and longed for warmth of his baby brother's body against his own, disbelief still tainted his voice.

Charlie let out s small chuckle as he reached up with one of his hands, gently cupping the back of Don's head.

" W-where did you come from?" Whispered Don as he pulled back with a great effort so that he could get a good look at his baby brother.

A look of regret and sadness passed across Charlie's face before he smiled.

" I wish I could tell you but, I can't. All I _can_ really say is that, it was cold and far away, very far away. But, I'm here now Donnie, I'm home." Said Charlie softly.

His almost black eyes left his brother's still shocked face to stare at the three other slack-jawed faces that belonged to Megan, Colby, and David.

Another grin spread across Charlie's face as he slowly reached out towards Megan, who was still staring at him with her jaw hanging open.

With his index finger, he gently placed it under her chin and pushed up, closing her jaw for her.

He chuckled before he spoke.

" Guy's, close you're mouths, you look like you've just seen a Ghost."

David and Colby's jaws snapped shut obidiently, but wide eyes still stared back at Charlie like he was a Martian.

For a long while there was silence as everyone gawked at Charlie.

The silence was broken when Megan, David, and Colby seemed to snap out of their collective trances and start talking all at once.

" Whiz-Kid is that you?"

" How'd you get here?

" How'd you know to find us here Charlie?"

At this, all the four FBI agent's got in answer was a serene look and a mysterious reply.

" I have my ways, I know you guys are creatures of habit."

Then, he pulled away from Don and slid off the leather diner seat.

Don was right behind him.

" Hey wait a minute! Where are you goin?" He asked, slightly panicked. Though he was still kinda dazed with Charlie's literal popping up into their midsts, he was still a big brother and wasn't gonna let Charlie out of his sights now that his beloved baby brother was back.

" I'm gonna go see Dad, he's at a bookclub meeting. Figured I'd surprise him too. You wanna come?" Asked Charlie with a hopeful look on his face, eventhough he knew Don was not gonna let him out of his sights.

Don however was totally thrown by how calm and collected his usually "emotional and frenetic" little brother was being at the moment. While he himself was quickly turning into a stuttering fool, Charlie was as cool as a lake in early spring.

" Y-Yeah sure. Of course." Said Don.

Charlie just grinned before he turned to the three other FBI agents.

Megan immediately pulled him into tight hug. Colby and David doing the same but only being a little more manly about it, they were very macho FBI agents after all.

Then, Charlie bid the three of them goodbye and beckoned for Don to follow.

" I'll see you guys in a little bit." Called Don before he disappeared out the door after his baby brother.

When Don had walked through the diner door, he found himself once again wrapped in a full, vice-like hug.

" I missed you, alot, like seriously, alot man." Whispered Charlie as he buried his face into the crook of his big brother's neck.

Don felt his eyes begin to burn with tears as he in turn wrapped his arms tightly around his baby brother's thin frame.

" I missed you too Buddy. I missed you too." Whispered Don into Charlie's hair. He even missed Charlie's curls, which were all pulled back into a ponytail at the moment.

The two continued to nearly crush eachother before the Eppes brothers managed to pry themselves away from eachother.

" I'll go get my bike." Said Charlie, his voice a little rougher than normal. Don nodded and let out a small sniffle after Charlie had disappeared behind the corner. A few seconds later there was the unmistakable rumbled of a motorcycle.

Don felt a chill of awe go through him as he watched his baby brother materialize from around the corner atop his beloved black and silver motorcycle.

The bike came to a halt right before him. Charlie turned his head and spoke, he wasn't wearing his helmet yet.

" You gonna go get your SUV or do you wanna hitch a ride."

He knew full well that Don would never take the second option, his big brother knew that he'd never let him live it down.

" My car's right out front, just gotta go across the street." Answered Don before he promptly took off to do just that.

A pair of amused and knowing, almost black eyes watched him as he jogged past.

" Okay, I'm gonna double back and be on the same road aright?" Charlie called out to Don's retreating form.

" Gotcha." Called back Don.

Charlie turned back to his bike, put of his matching helmet and expertly spurred the high velocity vehicle into action and did a graceful turn before heading off in the opposite direction. The bike rumbled to the end of the lane before turning and heading back the way it had come, this time headed in the opposite direction.

Charlie reached Don just as his big brother had pulled out onto the road. The black and silver bike pulled up beside the big black SUV.

Don looked through the window on his left to see Charlie pull up beside him. He grinned and watched as Charlie smiled back from beneath his helmet.

With that, the two brother's took off in their respective vehicles, back to the quiet suburbs of Pasadena, where their Patriarch was oblivious to his youngest child's safe return.

The drive was mostly exhilerating save for the one instance on the highway when Charlie pulled a long wheelie, once again almost causing Don to have a complete and total coronary failure.

Meanwhile, Alan Eppes sat in a comfortable leather chair by the window, a book in his hands. But, he wasn't reading the words on the pages. In actuality, his mind was elsewhere on other things, more specifically, his mind was on a certain youngest, curly haired son of his whom he hadn't seen in over two whole months.

Alan felt a pang of longing go through his heart as he remembered his absent child, his baby boy Charlie. The son who'd left amidst a sea of devastating revelations and uncertainty as to whether he was truely alright.

So caught up was Alan in his thoughts, he didn't hear or see a silver and black motorcycle and a collosal black SUV pull up to the house the bookclub meeting was being held at.

Outside, Charlie let out a steadying breath as he pulled off his helmet and gracefully dismounted from his bike, behind him Don was climbing out of his SUV.

Charlie smiled warmly at Don when his big brother walked up to him. Don stood there, his eyes sizing up Charlie, his features carefully schooled before he spoke.

" You loose some weight?" He asked.

" A little, guess I just missed Dad's cooking." Shrugged Charlie.

With a sigh, both Eppes brothers began to walk up the path to the house their oblivious father was currently inside. They walked side by side until Don could no longer hold back the urge.

As they walked, Don's left arm snaked up and draped itself over his baby brother's shoulders, coming to tightly grip the left one.

Charlie turned his head up and to the side to meet Don's gaze, smiling as he saw the love that was shining through his big brother's deep, almost black orbs.

Not saying a word, Charlie stepped a little closer to his big brother and welcomed the warm contact as the two of them walked the rest of the path to the front steps.

When they reached the door, Don pulled away and knocked, announcing their presence.

After a beat, the door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman with auburn hair.

" Yes?" She asked as she eyed the two brothers, vaguely recognising them.

" Umm, hi, is Alan Eppes here?" Asked Charlie.

" Why yes, he's here. Why, is something wrong?" Asked the woman.

At this both brother's smiled.

" No, nothing's wrong. We just came here to see our dad." Smiled Don.

" Oh, I see. Well then come in." Smiled the woman as she stepped aside and allowed them in.

Once they were in, the red-haired woman was about to call out for Alan when Charlie gently stooped her from doing so as he and Don both caught sight of their beloved father where he sat, still staring off into space.

" Wait here." Said Charlie to Don as he quietly stalked off before Don could stop him.

Don watched in slight awe at how gracefully and quietly Charlie made his way over to an oblivious Alan, till he was right behind the oldest Eppes.

Charlie was overjoyed to see his father after so long but, he felt a small pang go through him as he eyed the sad look on Alan's face where he sat, most likely thinking about the youngest son who's presence he was at the moment, still oblivious to.

Then, Alan was startled out of his melancholy thoughts when his vision was unexpectedly plunged into darkness as someone covered his eyes from behind.

" What the-, What's going on, who is this?" Alan exclaimed as his own hands instinctively shot up to grasp the ones that were covering his eyes, trying to pull them off and turn around.

" Take a wild guess." Said Charlie, his voice quaking for just a small second.

Alan instantly went still as he recognized the voice of his youngest child.

" C-Charlie?" He whispered, this time when he tugged at the hands covering his eyes, Charlie let his hands fall away.

Alan whirled around and came face to face with the smiling if a little tearful visage of his youngest son.

" Hey Dad." Said Charlie gruffly.

In reply to the greeting, Alan lashed out and all but grabbed Charlie's face with both his hands, his own eyes wide and incomprehending as he gawked at his child.

" Charlie?" He spoke, this time his voice was a shaky few octaves above a whisper.

Finally, Charlie could no longer hold back the urge. He all but lunged forwards and wrapped his stupified father into bone-crushing hug.

" Daddy." He whispered, a few tears escaped him as he burrowed his face into his father's shoulder.

That soft plea seemed to snap Alan out of his trance.

" Charlie! Oh my God Charlie!" Cried Alan as he wrapped his own arms around his youngest offspring.

After what seemed an eternity, Alan finally willed himself to pull away a little and stare at his baby boy's face.

" Charlie, you've lost weight." He said tearfully. He was vageuly aware of the other people in the bookclub staring at them, some of them with tears in their own eyes but, he could care less, his sole focus was on the young man he was currently facing while still having a death-grip around.

" Well then, I guess you're just gonna have to fatten me back up then Pops." Said Charlie with a few more tears escaping his eyes before he spoke.

" Donnie's here too."

At this, Alan looked past Charlie and met an equally tearful gaze, this one belonging to his oldest child.

Alan was spurned into action right then and there as he bid his friends at the bookclub farewell and all but dragged Charlie and Don out the door with him.

Alan was about to go into a full of father hen tyraid of questions when Charlie had gently spoken, saying that it was best if family issues meant for the home were best discussed at home.

With that glittery eyed smile and a quick hug to both Don and Alan, Charlie stalked away back down the path towards his bike.

Don and Alan scrambled after him, the two of them quickly getting into Don's SUV just as the low rumble of a motorcycle engine coming to life reached their ears.

The black and silver motorcycle pulled off the sidewalk with a black SUV following, it would be a quick drive since the Bookclub house was walking distance from Casa Eppes itself.

In no time, the Eppes family was pulling up onto the driveway of the familiar craftsmen style house.

Don and Alan watched Charlie gracefully dismount from his bike and shed his helmet before they too disembarked from Don's SUV.

As one, the three Eppes men walked up the steps and into the house, Don and Alan both stealing glances at their youngest as he walked past them into the livingroom, promptly plopping down onto the sofa.

With memories of that terrible day two whole months ago dancing through their heads, Alan and Don walked into the livingroom and each took a seat on either side of their youngest on the sofa.

The three Eppes men sat in silence for a good while before Charlie broke the silence.

" Are you guys mad at me?" He asked his voice though soft, was not timid, just firm and strong as he looked at the floor.

This softly spoken question caught both Don and Alan off gaurd before their minds processed it.

It was Don who spoke first, just as softly as he stared at his brother's ponytailed head.

" To be honest with you Buddy, yeah, I am a little angry at you for leaving us like that."

At this, Charlie gave a small nod before a small, if somewhat melancholy smile spread across his lips as he spoke.

" Well, can you blame me for how Government Agencies have the worst timing ever?"

A small bark of laughter escaped Don and mingled with the quiet chuckle from Alan before the two of them sobered again. This time, the father choosing to speak.

" Charlie, you left us in the wake of something as serious and monumental as what you told us about what happened to you and Jessica that day in the basement. I mean God, Charlie... you kept this from us for nearly thirty years, how could you? Why didn't you say something the second it happened son?" Alan asked as he gently gripped Charlie's chin and made his youngest child look him in the face.

Charlie's gaze remained to the floor a moment before the deep, dark, almost black eyes slowly turned up and met his father's gaze, his voice soft yet unwavering as he answered.

" He threatened her... He threatened Donnie. I was seven years old... maybe I was ashamed for being so weak. I know that there wasn't anything I could've done to stop that evil bastard from doing what he did but, deep down, a part of me has always felt shame for it anyway. That bastard threatened to kill my friend, his own daughter, that bastard... threatened to kill my big brother, who I can't help but love a whole lot. I believed him... I mean, I was seven, and he was and adult, though, I doubt he was ever human, I believed his threat. I kept my mouth shut, because... I thought my big brother would end up dead if I said anything. Stupid Huh?"

The silence was absolute and terrible as Don and Alan Eppes both found themselves gawking at their youngest.

" Oh... My God." Whispered Alan as his grip slid away from his youngest child's face, tears were begining to well in his weathered eyes.

Charlie eyed his father sadly, bringing up his left hand to grip Alan's shoulder firmly before he let out a small breath and slowly turned to gaze upon his big brother's face and found his heart wrenching within his chest at what he saw.

Don's face was frozen in a look of absolute horror.

" Donnie..." Charlie began, but trailed off when he watched with sad eyes as Don turned away from his gaze, his lower lips begining to tremble as the volume of Charlie's explanation sunk in.

It was his fault. It was all his fault that his baby brother had had to carry the weight of what had been done to him around for nearly three decades. It was because of him that Charlie hadn't said anything, because his baby brother had been terrified of what Jessica Cartmen's father had threatened.

Charlie hadn't been afraid for his own sake, he'd been afraid for _him_. His Charlie had been trying to protect him, all this time. All this time?

Don's breath hitched in his throat as a small sob escaped him. So lost was he in despair, he didn't notice Charlie slowly reaching out for him. The next thing Don knew, a warm, familiar hand was cupping his right cheek and gently turning his face back to meet an almost black, loving gaze. He instantly averted his gaze from Charlie and instead, looked to the coffee table.

" Donnie, look at me." Said Charlie, his voice firm and holding no room for arguement.

With tears now begining to fall from his eyes, Don slowly obeyed and willed himself to once again meet his younger sibling's gaze.

" Listen to me Donnie, I don't want you to feel guilty for anything I just said. I wan't you to know that I will never regret protecting you, and I would willingly to it again. Donnie, I want you to know that I'm alright, I need both of you to know that I'm alright, I need to know that the both of you are gonna be alright because I know this is killing you but, it's done, it's been done for twenty-six years." Said Charlie as he turned from his father to his brother.

The next thing he knew, Charlie felt himself wrapped tightly in two pairs of arms in a double vice-like hug.

For what seemed a lifetime, Charlie just let himself be held by his distraught father and brother, both of whom were weeping in earnest, not for themselves, but for their youngest.

Don felt like his heart had been shattered with a hammer and then all the shards had been gathered up and put in a meat grinder for good measure.

Alan just wept and held his children to him, feeling completely gutted by his youngest son's explanation as to why he'd kept his silence.

Slowly, the weeping died away to sniffles and a few stray tears in the stead of rivers.

When Don and Alan looked up to see Charlie's face, they were both alarmed to find it sad but without any tears. Don let out a small gasp before he lashed out and roughly gripped Charlie's face in his hands.

" For God's sake Charlie, why aren't you crying?" Asked Don.

At this, Charlie let out a small sigh and answered, his eyes never leaving his brother's.

" I have shed enough tears over what happened to me. I've wasted enough time feeling sorry for myself for something that was never my fault. I promised myself long ago that I wouldn't let what happened break me and I... I learned to deal. I promised myself be selfish again and cry for myself, what good would it do?"

Both Don and Alan found themselves staring at Charlie with somthing akin to a mixture of awe and disbelief.

Don blinked back a fresh wave of tears before he spoke, his own voice deadly serious and holding no room for arguement.

" Then cry for me little brother, cry for dad, cry for Jessica, but most of all, just cry damnit. And don't you dare tell me you'd be selfish for doing it. Just let go Charlie, let yourself fall, cause I am going to be there to catch you. "

It was then that Alan spoke his piece.

" No Donnie, you're wrong. Charlie... _We_ are gonna be here to catch you."

There was a deafening silence throughout the livingroom of Casa Eppes before the sound of a small, plaintiff little sob echoed through the air, followed by another, and then another as Charlie obeyed his father and brother.

He let go.

He let himself fall.

He let his family catch him.


End file.
